Welcome Home, Child
by Takuma
Summary: (Sequel to IHE)Eighteen years. Gohan suffers as he continues the search for his kidnapped daughter; Pan, appears claiming to have a message for an old 'family' friend. Could she be trouble? Is she vital to finding the emperor's daughter? Please R and R!
1. Preparation

And I have come back with the last part of this trilogy story line! This is also the 'sequel' for 'It's Happened, Emperor!' Sheesh... I can't believe I have finished that fic... (rubs the back of her head) And I haven't forgotten those surprised reviews for the last chapter I sent out. I kind of feel like a 9 year old Trunks right now after completing some prank with out getting caught. I don't know why your death threats made me laugh when I saw them... I should probably be scared shitless at this time... but I will make sure a happy ending happens... and that all the bad guys die. But um... I'm not exactly done with killing off people. (cackles) We'll just see who ends up being the next to die... I know of two people so far... but they'll be alive for most of the fic... At least I hope so...

I hope you all enjoy this fic more than the other two before it! I just don't know for sure if there'll be so much angst in this fic as there were in the last... (shrugs) only time will tell. The only thing I am going to be worried about is how so many people hate me at this moment... I should just warn that the first two chapters won't exactly be 'happy'... the third will turn out either very chaotic or... some plots will be made. Not sure exactly... but after the 3rd chapter... things might start to go up hill for Gohan and his friends... depends on what kind of a mood I'm in.

I have a feeling that you guys will hate me after this chapter... BUT... it will end all happy like. I PROMISE A HAPPY ENDING!

Disclaimer: This disclaimer is going to be in affect for this chapter and the others that will come later. I do not own DBZ!

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Welcome Home, Child

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Chapter 1- Preparation

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

An exaggerated sigh was given from a female no older than seventeen as some guards rushed up to her. She turned her head towards them with a light frown. She didn't have time for this! She desperately needed to find her father's friend! She needed to give him her father's message!

The warrior, clad in the royal uniform of the Imperial Army, gazed over the female suspiciously. "I'm sorry ma'am, but not anyone could just waltz in this space station with out some identification."

Rolling her eyes as she looked down to her pocket, she shoved her hand into the pocket of her cut off mini-skirt. She smirked when she felt the hard piece of plastic and she handed it to the officer.

The man looked at the card, "Aisu, Pan?"

She nodded as she crossed her arms. The female gave a mental sigh as she looked back into the eyes of the officer. She was very thankful that her father gave her this form of identification.

The man handed Pan back the card. "Thank you Miss Pan. I'm sorry for the delay. We have orders to follow."

Pan gave a slow nod as she shoved the card in her pocket. The officer gave a small laugh, "It isn't everyday that someone from the South Quadrant of the Galaxy visits here. It's usually forbidden."

Pan raised one of her thinly arched eyebrows. "How's that?" She asked in her kindest voice possible. Her father taught her much. He taught her how to use manners for every part of the galaxy. He taught her many different languages, and he taught her how to get out of tight situations...

"Well, many of the citizens in that part of the universe don't hold some type of identification. Usually with the ID card, we know that you are a trustworthy citizen."

Pan inwardly smirked. 'Trustworthy? That's a new one.' She didn't exactly remember when she had ever used the truth when talking to strangers. She only spoke the truth to her father in some manners... but there were also times that she lied to him. She didn't know an instant though when he lied to her.

"I see," she replied as she gave him a flirtatious smile. "Well, I'm glad you are doing such a good job with this security." Her words flowed like honey. "I wouldn't want to be in a place knowing that there would be danger lurking around." Another lie. There wouldn't exactly be danger around her; she, in fact, was the danger. No one knew her, but her looks deceived the eye. She looked as innocent as an angel. How wrong they were to think that.

And as she usually did with some of the men she met, she kissed them on the cheek and winked at them as she left. That would usually leave the guards or officials, whom she wanted to keep away, slightly flustered and distracted as she escaped.

She was dressed in leather. It was her favorite choice in clothing. It suited her personality perfectly if you knew the true her; always would her skirt be short and black in color along with her knee length, high heal boots.

Pan looked at her long, filed nails. She smirked; they were weapons that she could use at any given time. Painted a light burgundy, they matched the color of her tank top shirt. The color just seemed to match her personality perfect.

Striding down the halls of the huge space station, she couldn't help but look around in amazement. This was the first time that she had actually been in this large station. It had been added onto; it was almost like a city in space! And that was exactly what it was.

Pan was aware that this space station was rebuilt from the original, which was destroyed years ago. The emperor's station was fairly new. It was build a little over eighteen years, close to nineteen.

This place truly was a piece of art. It resembled a little bit of each world that the emperor ruled over; it was a small piece of home for the warriors that lived here.

Pan didn't exactly like this place. It slightly unnerved her. She was use to darkness and paranoia. Never before did she have this much security in her life; it was a dog eating dog world where she lived. Many times she would have to play the part of the seductress just to get out a sticky situation. Just as long as she could get out in one piece, she was content.

But she was on a mission now. Although she had just arrived on the station just moments before, she would have to leave that same night after she gave the message her father sent her with. Who was it that she needed to find?

'Ah, yes, Zarbon.'

She had a message to send him in his native language so no one would get too suspicious. She learned that language along with thousands of others; her father commented one day that she was very intelligent. Pan must have had the IQ of a genius!

Walking in the sector where many shops were located, she looked for a formal dress store. She needed to find the perfect dress to go to the banquet; the only problem she faced was how to get into the party with out an invitation...

The female smirked. It was apart of the fun. Changing her facial appearance, she walked into the store completely playing the ditzy female who didn't know which way was up or down. She would usually get the best service that way, especially when they found out that she was loaded with cash.

That was another good thing about her father. Because of his father being a king and his brother being a ruler over the galaxy at one time her father was able to inherit some of the riches both had.

Pan was starting to come to realization on why her father allowed her to go out to send the message. This security was becoming so tight, and her, being an adopted child looking like a humanoid creature, she would easily pass in. He wouldn't be so lucky due to the fact that he was ice-jin.

Pan wasn't exactly sure why the ice-jin race was hated so much...

And while she was completely lost in thought, she happened to miss the fact that there was someone coming towards her.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

BAM!

And being completely off guard, the female fell over onto the tiled floor of the store. She mentally cursed as she felt pain shoot up her spine. She looked down to the furry belt that rested around her waist. She sat on her tail again...

'DAMN IT!'

"Are you alright?"

She was about to say every curse word she knew in her vocabulary, even in the thousand different languages she knew! She was about to curse out this man who caught her off guard and made her fall down. Actually... she wanted to murder this person for catching her off guard!

No one had ever done that to her! The only one allowed to catch her off guard was her father, but he usually did that for training purposes, not by accident!

"I'm sorry Miss."

She turned her head up; the meanest glare was plastered on her features that moment.

Needless to say, it slowly melted off when she noticed the male before her.

The hybrid prince to the saiyans looked down at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay, Miss? Did I hurt you?"

'Did I just say kill?' thought Pan as she helplessly looked into Trunks' eyes. She nodded to herself. 'Yes... kill I am going to do to him... No. Complete mutilation will be called for on this case. He would be the first person to die tonight.'

She lightly licked her lips.

Trunks, in the mean time, took her nodding as a way of telling him that she was indeed okay. He gave a mental sigh as he helped pick her up to her feet. "I'm terribly sorry for that Miss. I must be more careful where I walk."

She put the 'innocent' smile back on her face. "No, it was my fault; I should have been more careful." 'First to die you will be.'

Trunks gave a light chuckle. "So, what is a lovely lady like you doing here? I don't think I have seen you around."

'Lovely lady?' thought Pan as she inwardly smirked wider. 'He's good...' "What do you mean by 'doing here'? Do you mean this store, or are you talking about the space station?"

The saiyan prince before her nodded to both as he placed a gentle smile across his face. "Both actually. I can tell you're not from around here."

'No shit Sherlock...' she thought sarcastically. "I'm here to visit a family friend before I leave for home. I'm only here for the day."

She noticed the male before her nod. She couldn't help but notice the long locks of lavender hair that fell to his shoulders. Part of his hair was tied back into a ponytail. She couldn't help but notice the sapphire eyes. 'Beautiful.'

"Well, maybe you could tell me who you're looking for. I know almost everyone on the ship," suggested Trunks as he looked down to her. He noticed that she had to be no taller than five feet, heals of her boots lifted her about four inches off the ground.

She tilted her head to the side, "Is that so?" She noticed him nod. 'So... he's up for a challenge...' "How could you know everyone on this ship? There has to be over a few million."

The smile on Trunks' face turned into a Vegeta-like smirk. 'I have to know these things,' he silently though as he shrugged his shoulders, "I have been living on this ship for about twenty years."

Her eyes widened slightly. "That long?" He nodded his head once more. 'He's older than I. Most defiantly by a long shot.'

"But please," questioned the saiyan prince as he interrupted her thoughts; she looked up to him with her charcoal colored eyes. "Explain the second reason why you are here, as in this store." Trunks looked around. They were currently standing in the middle of the isle. This store was indeed a formal wear store for men and women. It was the most expensive one too! Only nobles and royalty could afford a shop like this.

She looked around at the different clothing before turning back her gaze to the lavender locked male. "I was hoping to purchase a dress for the banquet tonight. My father told me his friend would be there." Before Trunks could interject something, she beat him to it, "But I recently found out that you needed an invitation. My father forgot to give me his. I called him earlier today when I arrived and he told me that the invitation was in his possession..."

She looked down giving a heavy sigh. She put a look of disappointment on her face. "I guess traveling here was a waste of time..."

Trunks noticed her long face. He bit his lip, "How about I help you to try and find this family friend. Usually the one's invited to these parties, the emperor throws, are of people I know; if your friend attends it, there is a very good chance that I might know him or her."

She gave the prince a nod as she lightly smiled, "I was hoping to see him at the banquet tonight... However, as I stated before-"

Trunks shook his head, "No need. You can come with me, that is if you want."

Another flirtatious smile graced her bright pink lips, "Are you asking me to come to the banquet with you as a date?" This was most defiantly a first for her. She never was aloud to date; her father forbade it. If there were a male that took interest in her, she would usually watch the male suffer a slow and painful death courtesy of her over protective father. Now... she was here alone, without the watchful eye of her father, and she could basically do anything without him spoiling her fun.

Trunks smiled to her as he grabbed her petite hand, "That is exactly what I'm asking."

To the side of the store, an ice-jin warrior tapped the shoulder of a saiyan. Hizashi, now looking more like his actual father, King Cold, stood at five feet. He was now a young adult under human ages... and he looked short. It was common for ice-jins that age to stop growing until they reached their hundredth year. Hizashi tapped his uncle's shoulder. Turning his head, Goten's bright eyes looked to his adopted relative. He noticed Hizashi pointing to the front of the store. And in turning his head, Goten blinked.

"She looks like... a saiyan," muttered the hybrid human as he looked back to the hybrid ice-jin. Hizashi shrugged.

"I was about to say she looked much like mother," he whispered as the two guys stared at her once more.

Goten took a closer look. "You're right... she DOES look like Videl!" He shook his head, "Maybe with some light blue eyes... and shorter hair, then she could pass off as your mom..."

"She even has a tail," pointed out the ice-jin as he noticed the furry belt. "She keeps it guarded at all times."

Goten noticed it also after his nephew pointed it out. "So she does..." Shaking his head, Goten laughed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "How is it that you can pick these things out faster than I?"

Hizashi shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to the tuxes. "It must be in my blood. There are many things I can't explain."

"Like when you stopped at this height when you were only seven years old?" questioned Goten as he laughed lightly.

The ice-jin glared at the saiyan. "As I stated before, there are many things that I can't explain. But I do know that I can easily whip you ass all the way to the other side of the galaxy in my fifth form."

"That is... unless I turn Super Saiyan 2... or by some random chance my brother comes out deals with both of us?" questioned Goten slyly.

That question made the adopted son of Gohan stutter... and pause for a moment to rethink his words. But nothing seemed to come. He glared at Goten and crossed his arms. "Shut up."

Both looked back to Trunks and noticed him walking with the girl down the isles looking at different dresses.

"Do you think Trunks is a goner?" questioned Goten as his eyes continued to follow his best friend's movements.

Hizashi chuckled as he watched the saiyan prince smile brightly to her. "I wouldn't doubt it."

¦±¦

Looking out side into space, a man sighed. He placed a gloved hand to the window and let it slide down. His head also rested on the thick layer of glass.

Space. It was so vast. His daughter... she could be anywhere!

Gohan closed his eyes as he kept the bitter tears from his eyes. His daughter could be anywhere! For eighteen years, he searched for her and not once could he find her. Every quadrant he searched for her! He even went searching for Kooler in hope to find the location of his daughter.

Only once did Gohan find Kooler... and that was in the south quadrant. When he did find the tyrant, there was a big chase. Gohan was so close to catching him! He was so close! But he seemed to vanish out of thin air just as he was about to catch him! How frustrating it was... How frustrating...

"Hey, Bro!"

Gohan lifted his head from the glass and he turned his body around. He gently smiled at the sight of his brother. Goten always had a smile on his face; that alone brought the contagious grin to his lips.

"Back so soon?" questioned the emperor as he walked down to meet his brother. Gohan also noticed his adopted son, Hizashi.

The youngest brother in the Son family nodded. "Yeah, we went to pick up our tuxes for tonight."

"And you will not believe what happened to Trunks," inserted the ice-jin with a smirk plastered on his face.

Gohan raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the table in the middle of the room. He sat on top of it looking to the two relatives. "Please, elaborate."

Goten walked to his brother and placed a hand to the side of his mouth. "I think Trunks is a goner to the long list of eligible men. A certain girl, someone from a different part of the galaxy came to the formal wear shop. The two met when Trunks ran into her."

Gohan smiled lightly, "Is that so?" He laughed with both males nodded, "It's about time then. He's already thirty-one; Vegeta's been bugging him ever since he turned eighteen to find a woman!"

"That's not all," added Goten as he looked to his nephew. "I think you could explain it better Hizashi; you were the one who observed the details."

The ice-jin, now currently standing beside a large window to the room tilted his head towards Goten and lightly frowned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

The ice-jin rolled his eyes as he looked back into space. "I noticed she looked very much like a younger version of Videl. She just needed a set of blue eyes and shorter hair." Hizashi paused for a moment as he looked to his dad. "I also noticed a tail around her waist."

Gohan's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"She also looked to be around eighteen years... maybe nineteen, but I might be wrong," added Goten, "Looks can be very deceiving now a days."

Gohan swallowed a lump that formed in his throat before he shook his head. It couldn't be possible. Yet... it could...

"She's going to be Trunks' date for tonight," muttered the ice-jin as he walked towards his father, "The funny thing is... I seriously doubt she knows who Trunks is... She was most definitely playing innocent and weak."

The two brothers looked to Hizashi. The ice-jin blinked before he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. It was a trait that he picked up from Gohan. "What? Aren't these things very transparent to you?"

Gohan shook his head as he ran a hand thru his spiky locks of hair, "We can't exactly pick these specific details out. I don't think we have that special quality as you so, son." Gohan smiled to his adopted child, "You really have a special gift there."

"Apparently," started Goten as he grabbed the attention of his brother, "Trunks brought this girl to one of the spare rooms in his apartment just moments before we came to seek you. You might get to meet her later tonight at the party."

Gohan nodded his head. This 'stuff' that his son and brother explained to him seemed to be very... coincidental to what he had been thinking. Now the only things that would bring his growing suspicions on the girl was if she was raised on the South Quadrant and if her 'father' was Kooler.

He was now starting to have another migraine.

Being an emperor and a father searching for his kidnapped daughter really was a pain in the ass...

"Sorry to abandon both of you, but I have the urge to train in the Gravity Room," stated Gohan as he looked to both boys. "I'll see you both later on tonight."

With that stated, Gohan slid off of the table and strides to the exit of the room. With out looking back, he left the two boys alone.

Goten's eyes darkened ever so slightly as he shook his head, "He's been thinking about his daughter again..." Goten bit his lip. "I can just see it in his eyes."

The ice-jin nodded slowly as he looked into the vastness of space. She could be anywhere. He did remember seeing her after she was born although he was only two years old. His lips turned into a fine line. This was just perfect... just perfect...

"I can too..." whispered back Hizashi as he stared out into the stars once more. "I can too..."


	2. Erudition

THANKYOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! It is GREATLY appreciated!

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Chapter 2- Erudition

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Pan stepped around the room. It was big. It was very decorated. It was... nice... She scanned each and every detail she could of the room. She looked for any devices that could spy on her. She lost track of the number of devices, which she found in the South Quadrant. Nothing seemed too big of a threat to her now. Pan figured a way to get out of every situation. Her lies and deception were nothing new, and she used them on Trunks.

She couldn't help but feel that he had more trust in her than she did. She never trusted anyone.

There seemed to be no spy devices lying around. She smirked. He had more trust in her than she thought... or was he that stupid to underestimate women?

"I like this room," commented Pan as she gently smiled to Trunks. She knew he was watching her every move, and she counted on him to do just that. She folded her hands before her and let her eyes roam around the room once more, this time to soak in the beauty of the area.

Trunks did watch her every move. He analyzed each movement she made, and he could tell something was a bit off with her. Her smile was just too sweet, and her 'innocents' was just too much. The saiyan prince couldn't help but push that information to the back of his head. He wanted to use that for later... possibly when he felt like looking into her background more.

It was true. He found out that she lived in the South Quadrant. He was there with Gohan a few times when they went searching for his missing daughter; he did spot Kooler a few times... but every time he went to investigate the ice-jin seemed to have vanished. Gohan had the same luck as Trunks did.

"You must be of high authority to have a nice apartment as this," stated Pan from the other side of the room. He noticed her sitting on the king size bed and feeling the comforter on top.

Trunks rubbed the back of his head, "I guess you can say I'm somewhere in that area... I do work under the emperor."

She nodded in response, "Who doesn't? He's the ruler of the universe. He's probably some ugly, perverted, old geezer."

She never saw the emperor with her eyes... she only relied on information that her father gave her.

Trunks stared at the female for a moment. "Are you asking for a death wish, Pan?"

She stood up once more. Her heals clicked on the tiles and she placed a finger on his cheek lightly sliding it over his skin. "You must realize, Trunks, that I live in the face of death every day in the South." She brought her hand down and looked to a photo sitting on the top of a dresser. "You have to be tough to live there... you cannot be some sissy."

Trunks nodded as he turned himself to watch her. "Indeed. I have been down there a few times with his highness."

Tearing her eyes away from the photo, which had a group of ten different people, she looked back to Trunks raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She put her innocent act back into play as her eyes curved up and her lips turned into a bright smile. "That's so neat!" She looked back to the picture and she grabbed the framed photo. "Could you tell me why there's only one girl in this picture among all these guys? Oh... and two babies?"

Trunks looked to the picture and smiled lightly. That was his sister, Bra. She had lavender locks of hair and was a split image of her mother. And the two babes, they were already a few years old. It was a photo Videl took of all the existing people of saiyan blood.

Pointing the back row starting with the top left Trunks began, "That's Nappa...He's carrying his son, Bankotsu, and the next is Raditz," the saiyan hybrid pointed to the man in orange training armor also carrying an infant, "And he's carrying his daughter Nigirimeshi. Both kids are around the same age... I think they are only a few months apart, but they live on earth with their mothers. They're both working towards getting an education." Trunks pointed to the last two saiyans on the row, "And that's Goku, also known as Kakarot; his son is standing beside him. That's Gohan, his oldest son."

Pan glanced over to the picture of the emperor. She couldn't help but feel that she had seen him before... but where? She mentally shook her head. It wasn't important.

"What about the row below them?" she questioned.

Trunks smiled as he started with the young adult on the far left, but a row lower, "That's my friend, Goten; he's the younger brother of Gohan and the youngest son of Goku. The one next to him... is I... with shorter hair..." His hair was cut in the bowl style in the picture.

She couldn't help but mentally drool. He was a cutie... She couldn't help but smirk... he still was. "What about that next guy?" she questioned softly.

Trunks looked down and he smiled. "That's my father."

Her eyebrow rose, "He has tall hair..."

Trunks laughed as he looked back down to his father. Her comment was stating the truth. One could only guess how long his hair truly was...

"Now, the one beside him is my sister, Bra."

Pan squinted her eyes as she looked to the picture of Trunks and Vegeta before looking back to her. The female shook her head, "There's no resemblance... except for you. You both have the same color hair."

Trunks chuckled as he set the picture back down in its original place. "You should look at our mother. If my mother was a few years younger, than you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"They look that much alike?" questioned Pan as she smirked.

Trunks nodded as he stretched his arms. "Yep. It's almost scary." A beeping went off and Pan lightly jolted before she glanced around the room in a paranoid like manner. Were they after her? Where did that noise come from?

Trunks paused for a moment as he watched Pan's actions. Why was she so... fearful? He lightly grabbed her shoulder causing her to jolt in fear before her eyes locked onto his. Pan frowned. "Why did you do that?"

"Are... you alright, Pan? Is there something wrong?" He was becoming very concerned for her.

She licked her lips, "What... was that noise I just heard?"

Trunks lightly chuckled as he held up his wrist; there seemed to be some type of device. "It's my timer on this watch. I should be going to meet my father right about now; he gets very impatient if I'm late."

Pan placed a hand on his muscular arm... and for the first time, the two felt some type of electricity shoot thru their arms, fingers, and thru the rest of their body. Pan immediately brought her hand back and touched it gently before she looked into the saiyan's eyes. "Do you know where the training faculty is?" She noticed Trunks eye her strangely, "Um... I need to exercise some. My muscles need to stretch some from being cooped in a small ship."

That seemed to avoid much questioning as Trunks nodded his head. "Sure. It's on my way to my father's meeting place."

Pan smiled brightly. For the first time on this ship, her smile was genuine.

¦±¦

Balling his fits, Gohan shouted loudly as he powered up. The rush of energy was coming quickly. It flowed in every vein, every muscle, and every cell screaming to release the hidden power of the legendary.

The familiar flow of golden energy began to spark and shine through every pore of his body and he lifted his bright teal eyes. It felt good to release this energy every once in a while. It was like a caged bird that yearned to stretch its wings and fly around feeling the freedom as it soared in the winds.

Yes, Gohan enjoyed the feeling of this power he first summoned 24 years before. He was only a child then. He had never experienced the pains and the horrors that lurked in the universe. But now... that he ruled it... he was the one that everyone feared. He was the one on top of the food chain. He just needed to hunt down one pest that lay in his way for complete contentment.

He needed to find Kooler.

"Wow..."

Gohan turned his head at hearing an alien voice. His teal eyes noticed the form of a girl, a girl much younger than he. Who was she? The emperor saw everyone in the universe, and he remembered faces very well. He usually visited different planets after about three years and would meet all the families who had new children in a specific area. He remembered all faces, even if he didn't know their name, but this girl... he never saw her in his life. She was well in her late teens, or early adulthood.

Her face was pale, as if she had never gone out into sunlight, her cheeks were a rosy pink, and her lips were a rich red. Her eyes... they...

Gohan gazed at them a few seconds more.

Her eyes seemed... familiar.

"That is an interesting technique," she commented as she walked further into the training room. Gohan looked back down to his hands. He could see the golden light that radiated off of his skin. Ah yes, he was still in Super.

The next question surprised him when she asked it, "Could you teach me that?"

He blinked, "W-what?"

She walked up to him, this time closer. He noticed her silky black locks of hair. If it were shorter, it would have been spikier. Her hair, at this moment, was tied into a knot. He looked down; her clothes were of the spandex training uniform.

Pan happened to notice the emperor's actions.

"It was the only thing I could find," she stated before Gohan could even ask his question, "I didn't want to ruin my normal set of clothing."

Gohan gave a slight nod as he lowered his power; his golden locks of hair turned back to black and his teal eyes became dark once more. He opened his eyes a bit more giving him the look of child innocence in his features.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Gohan as he tilted his head slightly, "What I mean to ask is... why do you want me to teach you to transform?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It looks cool for one." Gohan smiled gently; this transformation, which this girl thought as 'cool' could be proven deadly if provoked. "And two, I can sense much power in it."

"Well," started off Gohan as he rubbed the back of his head, "Not everyone can use this transformation. I don't think you could learn how to do this-"

He noticed the scowl written on her face as she crossed her arms in a threatening manner. Did she realize whom she was talking WITH? Gohan inwardly smirked. This would be very interesting... It seemed, to him, that she obviously didn't. He might have just been some random person from the military training.

But, being broken from his thoughts, Pan's scowl seemed to deepen. Gohan's chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Her gaze looked almost like Videl's when she was angry!

His eyes opened, and he stared at the girl.

She looked exactly like an angry Videl.

This girl... couldn't possibly be the person the two boys explained to him a few moments before.

"What do you mean 'I cannot learn this technique'? I am very capable of training until I could get this transformation correct!" exclaimed Pan as she huffed. "What is it when men thinking women can't do everything they can?" she muttered off to the side.

A sweatdrop fell from the side of Gohan's head. "It's not that! It's just..."

She turned her gaze to him. Her eyes seemed to darken ever so slight.

"...Just you need to have it in your blood."

She raised an eyebrow, "In my what? If I have to inject something into my body to do that-"

Gohan shook his head, "Oh no! Nothing like that!" He shook his head, "You need to have saiyan blood for this transformation to be possible."

Her eyes turned from dark to confused in three seconds flat.

"You're kidding me," she replied as her face turned back to a scowl. "Well that's cheap." She paused for a moment looking to the ground.

Gohan took this time to look over her once more. This time, he searched for different things... he searched her body posture.

She was very insecure.

Her arms crossed in that manner easily showed that quality.

She was strong, as in muscular.

He noticed the thin lines indenting in her arms and her legs. She was obviously trained by a good warrior. Only the best of the best could train people to become the absolute strongest they could. Even though her muscles were very lean, almost no body fat, they were even with the others. Sure, there were some that seemed a bit more built, but that was needed to show that you were a warrior of patience, of self-control, and of power.

He noticed... a tail.

Were his eyes deceiving him?

She had a fuzzy brown tail wrapped around her waist!

Funny...

Only saiyans had the fuzzy, brown tail in the humanoid alien figures. Saiyans were the only species to have that quality. Gohan learned that two years after he was first 'crowned' the emperor. He learned about ALL the species of the universe down to the smallest parasite. It took the work of a true genius to learn all that.

But going back to the saiyan thing... it started to make sense. She did look familiar because she was of the same race as he, his father, his brother, his uncle, his cousin, his friends and comrades. That's what it was! That is... unless...

"Do you know of what species you are?" questioned Gohan as he sat on the ground. He began to stretch his legs.

She took that as a hint also, and began to stretch hers legs also. It seemed that he was willing to spar with her. That was the main reason why she came down here.

Pan bit her lip as she reached her arms to touch her toes. She easily grabbed them and brought the front part of her body down to stretch her back. Gohan clearly noticed that she was flexible.

Pan didn't think about the meaning behind that question. She didn't exactly think this guy was as oblivious as the other she met a while back. What was his name again...? Oh yeah, Trunks. Although this man before her seemed to be completely naïve to the universe and its surroundings, she felt the knowing. He seemed to be quite educated, and his words... she picked them to be very well thought out and spoken carefully.

There was just something about him...

She just shrugged. There was no harm in speaking the truth to this one human. Maybe she would not speak in lies... just this once.

"I don't know of my original family. I have no clue of what my species are."

Gohan turned his head up to her as he stretched his muscled arm. That brought up a red flag. "Is that so?" questioned the emperor calmly. It took years of practice to keep his emotions calm, years and years of practice. "Does that fact irk you?"

She brought one of her legs back behind her back, and leaned backwards. "At times. It doesn't matter."

"Why is that?" questioned Gohan smoothly.

Pan leaned forward and switched her legs to face opposite. "Because, father won't allow it."

That made Gohan pause for a moment. He brought his arm down and rolled his shoulders, "You're father? But I thought you just stated you didn't know of your family."

Pan inwardly frowned, 'He's sharp.' "Well... I call him my father because he has taken care of me all my life. He has taught me all I know and he has protected me thus far."

Gohan nodded as he rubbed his shoulders; it almost look like he was trying to move the joins into another place!

Gross.

"What about your original family? What happened to them?" questioned the emperor as sincerely as he could.

Pan shrugged her shoulders, "I've been told their rotting in hell. My father's informed me that they weren't good people, and he took me from them bringing me to safety after I was born."

... After you were born?

Holy... shit...

"Well," started Gohan as he stood back up again making sure his limbs were very loose. "It sounds like a very noble deed he has done." He noticed Pan nod her head, "Why don't you tell me his name? I can report it to his highness so he could send his gratitude to your 'father'. I am sure this deed shouldn't go with out reward." Gohan did his best to try and lace as much sincerity as possible to get this person to trust him. He also added his gentle smile as he cracked his knuckles. Almost an oxymoron it was to show 'toughness' while smiling brightly.

This universe was filled with baloney.

Pan took his words as sincere. She obviously didn't notice any gestures that could sound off an alarm in her head. She stood up and cracked her back. "To be honest, I do not know his true name. I only call him by 'Father'."

Gohan nodded. Pan was now giving him the truth. He could easily sense it. There was no longer the tension in the air he faced earlier, and it seemed that she actually trusted him!

"I see," stated Gohan as he noticed her stretching the last of her limbs. "Read for a spar? I think I have loosened up completely."

Pan crouched down into a fighting position almost looking like a tiger about to pounce on its prey.

Gohan also lowered down into a fighting stance. "By the way," stated Gohan as he brought a fist up, "I'm Gohan."

She smirked up to him; "Pan."

That was the last word stated before an intense battle took place in the gravity room.

¦±¦

"You wished to see me, father?" questioned Trunks as he slipped into the conference hall of the ship. Trunks was now dressed in his royal uniform of the empire. He was known to be one of the high officials. He was only 6 years younger than the emperor, thanks to the room of time and spirit.

He had to rush back to his room after he sent Pan to the training hall. He did not want her to become too suspicious of him.

Vegeta, the regal saiyan prince, stood up from the chair he was currently seated in. He frowned to his son. "You're late."

Trunks lowered his head. The lavender locks of hair fell before his face covering it. "I apologize, father. But there was this girl-"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow up, "A girl, you say?" The saiyan prince walked over to his son. The full-blooded saiyan's heavy weight cape flowed as he strides to his son; his eyes were cold as ice, and his face were set in stone. As he eyed his son a small smirk was plastered on his lips. "It's about time you find a suitable mate."

Trunks swallowed a glob of saliva that built up in his mouth. The hybrid saiyan just knew where this conversation was heading...

"If you don't have children soon, our family line will die."

Trunks raised his head up with a frown, "But what about Bra-"

"She has nothing to do with this, SON," snapped the father to his child.

He walked over to the other side of the room as he folded his hands behind his back. "Gohan and I have been talking for many years, even before the time in which you have come to live on the space ship."

This fact alone caught the attention of the son of Vegeta.

"Gohan didn't think he would have a child anytime soon. This was before he met Videl; let me give you that fact first. He felt that he wouldn't be able to find true love. He knew that I was the prince over him, but he was emperor over me... in order to settle this strange occurrence he came to a solution where the Saiyan Empire will be over all."

Vegeta paused for a moment before he turned his head to his son. Trunks had taken a seat in one of the many chairs of the round table. Vegeta smiled lightly. "He wanted you to become the heir to the throne if he ended up dying in war or when he felt it was time to step down from duty."

Trunks' eyes widened greatly. Were his ears deceiving him?

"Gohan's willing... to give his empire up to me... if anything goes wrong?" Vegeta's smirk returned to his face as he nodded his head.

"Yes. Gohan wanted to make sure that I gave you this information. He was very determined to find his daughter, after her abduction," there was a pregnant pause, "but now the hope of her being found is almost none." Vegeta turned his head to one of the many windows displaying the beauty of space. "That is why his original plan of making you the heir of the empire has been reconsidered."

Trunks bit his lip. "Is that why there is a huge party tonight? Is it in my honor?"

Vegeta nodded his head. "Yes."

"But why me?" questioned Trunks as he turned his sapphire orbs to his father's coal colored eyes. "Shouldn't Goten receive the empire since he and Gohan are related?"

Vegeta began to walk towards his son. "Yes, that option has been considered. Both of your power levels have been measured and also your education status. Your work has also been measured. You were obviously up to Gohan's standards for being a great emperor. He also wanted you to become the next ruler since he felt it was my bloodline that should have been the rightful rulers."

Trunks bit his lip. "I see..."

Patting his son on the shoulder, the prince gave a small smile as he headed towards the door. "It is an honor for the emperor to chose you to be his heir; and for even reaching these expectations... it has made me proud also."

Without another word, Vegeta exited the room.

¦±¦

Gohan gave a small smile as he looked down at Pan. She was currently lying on the ground panting heavily with many bruises, and cuts. She was going to be sore tonight.

"You have quite a bit of potential, Pan. It's incredible!" commented Gohan as he crossed his arms. His gaze was still looking down to her broken form.

Her eyes were glazed over. Inside, she felt like a complete failure. When ever her father would whoop her ass this bad, she would get much verbal lashing with rigorous training for a week nonstop! She was very close to her father's expectations but his guy... she proved to be as weak as an infant! She obviously had much to learn.

Gohan held his hand to her. She looked up to it, and firmly grasped it. And being picked up she continued to breathe heavily... but not as deeply as before. She was finally calming her body down.

"You've done a very good job. There are only 6 people, that I know of, which reach the levels that you can." He had a bright grin on his face. It was the infamous Son Grin. "That's saying much since there are billions in this galaxy."

"And who are these 6 warriors that I need to defeat in order to reach YOUR level?" she challenged as she sat on a near by wooden bench. Gohan handed her a new water bottle. One was also in his grasp.

Pan looked to the bottle. She had never seen one of these in her live before. And there was some kind of... clear liquid inside.

She turned her attention to Gohan, who watched her as he drank water out of his bottle. Her face became red from embarrassment as she turned it back to the bottle.

Gohan smiled gently as he grabbed the top of the bottle. He carefully twisted it till the seal was broken as he handed the top back to her.

Pan's eyes widened as she watched the emperor complete this small task. The bottle cap was now resting in the palm of her hands. Now she was really feeling foolish; why didn't she figure that out before?

Gohan noticed the inner conflict she was facing. He gently smiled. "You shouldn't become frustrated over something so small."

She turned her head up to him and lightly tilted her cranium to the side. "What you make you think I was frustrated?"

"Easy," stated the emperor as he pointed to the water bottle in her hands. "You obviously never have seen a water bottle before." He took a swig of the water in the container in his hands. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Old warriors that lived on my ship for a while would have known what water bottles are." He took another drink. "This is imported from my home planet."

Pan sniffed the clear liquid. It didn't look like anything polluted it... or it didn't look as if it were poisoned. She took a small sip. "What planet would that be?"

He smiled gently as he brought the bottle down and closed it back up with the plastic lid. "Earth." He gave a sigh as he lowered his head. "I haven't visited that planet for a few years now." Gohan set the water bottle down on the floor as he stood up stretching. "I should. That's where my family permanently lives."

For the second time that day another beeping noise was heard. Gohan looked down to his watch and he lightly frowned. Glanced back down to Pan. "I'm sorry Pan, for this hasty retreat, but I must leave and get ready for the banquet tonight." Gohan picked up his half full water bottle. "You will be there tonight, won't you?"

She nodded her head as some sweat dripped from her forehead. "Yeah... Trunks is my 'date'." It was funny to Pan how that word rolled off her tongue. She never thought she would be able to date someone. Not with how protective her father is.

Gohan nodded with a small smile gracing his face. "Then I'll see you tonight, Pan." With that stated, he left the room a new spring to his step.

Looking to the ceiling of his spaceship, Gohan gave a relieved sigh as his tense muscles loosened immediately. He smiled brightly as he looked up and closed his eyes. "Thank you..." he murmured. "Thank you for bringing her back to me."

The smile was still fresh... but he had another thing to worry about. That problem was to keep Pan on the ship.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Please send your comments in a review! Thanks!


	3. Celebration

Chapter 3: Celebration

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

There was pink... everywhere. Never before had she seen a color so... so REPULSIVE! It made her shiver is disgust and almost caused her to vomit. It was... just not right! The color... it was so BRIGHT! She didn't under stand WHY she wasn't BLIND yet because of this damn color!

Pan growled in frustration as she crossed her arms before her chest. She was currently looking at herself in a long mirror. She was in one of the many rooms in Trunks apartment; Trunks, who caught her attention, sister so happened to scamper into the room shortly after Pan retreated to the room for some rest.

What was her name again, the lavender tress female? Ah yes... Bra.

Bra had some 'make-up artist' come in and place this crap which weighed about fifty pounds on her face. She felt like the top layer of her skin would peal off! Make up was just so... so... ARGH!

But...

She looked at her features. Her rich red lips smirked. It did enhance her features; she wondered why they didn't have something, as this down in the South Quadrant... but then again... there was basically nothing in the South but criminals and the 'lowly' people. She lightly growled at that fact.

Bra also brought in a hair stylist.

That was a whole different story in itself.

Pan had no idea what this person was going to do but 'trim the hair a few inches'... whatever that meant.

When the 'stylist' completed his work, Pan looked at her reflection in a mirror.

She about had a heart attack.

Pan had grabbed the black locks of hair, which now came up to her shoulders and flared out because of this... sticky stuff... It did make her head feel much lighter but... but... THIS WAS NOT HER! Pan had LONG hair! She didn't have these short locks that greatly resembled a saiyans! Her father made sure she always had her long hair in tact! Not once did she have it cut, and now it sat on the tiled floor of the bathroom thanks to this 'stylist' and to that no good 'daughter-of-a-bitc-

"Is that you, Pan?"

The female turned her body around placing her hands before her folded. She looked down, as her face became the lightest shade of red. She was blushing again.

Trunks gently smiled as he walked up to her. He noticed the dress they decided on at the store earlier. Pan really did look good in the classic Chinese silk dress. And because it was red it brought her features out even more. It looked as if her true personalities were showing because of this set of clothing. He walked up to her and placed his face beside her ear; the breath from his voice made her lightly shiver as he spoke. "You look lovely."

Her face became a darker shade of red.

He lightly chuckled as he lightly touched her face with a white-gloved palm. She took this time to look over his uniform. She couldn't help but let her eyes widen. His uniform was one of a general! He had many patches and badges sewn on the black jacket. Trunks also had numerous metals clipped and dangling from his uniform. His uniform was black, typical of a general's uniform, with gold trimming to top it off. Oh, and let's not forget that cape!

He held his arm to her with a charming smile placed on his face.

"Shall we go, Miss Pan?" he asked in a gentleman-like way.

She smiled to him; it was a fake smile under her terms, and latched her arms onto his. Looking into his eyes something seemed to dance around in her gaze... 'You will be the first...' she thought in her head with a sing songy voice, 'you will be the first to have blood shed... oh yes, it will be in your bed.'

¦±¦

Zarbon stood beside the emperor as he greeted a few people. Gohan's uniform was similar to the others in his council. The only difference was in the material color. The others uniforms were black; his was all white.

Zarbon noticed the saiyan prince walk up in his royal armor. Vegeta RARELY wore the uniform. Something must be up...

"Ah! Vegeta, Zarbon, Your Highness," stated a female voice from behind. The three men turned their heads and noticed the empress walk up. Both saiyan and head advisor nodded to her as she walked up to her husband. Grabbing each other's hands, the husband and wife brought their faces together to quickly kiss each other.

Coming back only seconds later, Videl smiled to her husband, "I haven't seen you all day."

Gohan gave her a lopsided smile as he hugged her. "Well... much has occurred."

Her eyes were sparkling as her flowing, silver, silk dress. "So I hear." She brought her lips to her husband's ear. "I have also gotten word that there's a person from the South Quad. They arrived on the ship this morning." She brought her face back up with a small firm line as her lips.

Gohan immediately knew what that meant. He turned his head and he gazed around the room. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Everyone that he gazed over was no big deal. He knew each and every person on this ship! Well... almost everyone.

"Keep on the look out, Videl. If there's any thing that seems suspicious... please let me be the first to know," whispered back Gohan into her ear. Leaning her head back her eyes had that sparkle once more as she smiled gently.

"Of course, your highness."

Noticing a small speck of red in the back of the room, Gohan turned his full attention to the new arrivals. Noticing this action Gohan's two head advisors and wife turned their interest to the back of the room.

Vegeta smirked. "Finally, my son arrives."

"But," interjected Videl as she gazed to the girl, "Who's that? I don't think I have ever seen that girl before..."

Gohan gave a small smile, "That would be Pan." And in noticing the new changes in her appearance he lightly chuckled, "And I think Vegeta's daughter got a hold of her."

"What would make you think that?" questioned the saiyan prince as he too continued to watch the two make their way into the crowd.

Gohan lightly chuckled. "We spared earlier."

Vegeta and Zarbon's head snapped back to the emperor, their eyes becoming wary. Gohan began to laugh as he brought a hand to the back of his head rubbing it. "She was a good opponent! Maybe some training... she could be a great warrior."

Still the suspicious looks from the advisors were noticed. This action caused the emperor to cough. "Um... other than that... she looked completely different. Her hair was very long, as if it had never been cut in her life."

Videl grabbed her husband's hand squeezing it gently. "She looks... very familiar."

"Indeed," muttered Zarbon as he crossed his arms. She looked... very familiar to him.

Trunks, finally noticing his father and mentor, gave a small wave. "Father, sir, lady, sire," he greeted all.

All nodded formally to him.

Pan looked to all standing in this circle. This was making her nervous; she always hated to be around crowds. So many people in one place, down in the south, could mean that someone was about to be killed or his 'highness' was around patrolling the area.

Big whoop.

"Nephew!"

The voice came from the side. Gohan almost shrieked as he uncle caught him in headlock while knuckling his relative's spiky hair. Gohan flailed his arms around as he tried to gain balance and some fresh oxygen. Raditz began to laugh as he carefully released his relative.

Spinning around on his heel Gohan looked to his uncle. Sure... Raditz was still a few inches taller... He shook Raditz hand with a big grin on his face. "I didn't know you would be stopping in! I thought you were with your wife and daughter!"

The older saiyan laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

Pan immediately recognized these people. That 'Raditz' person was in the picture... with a child in his arms. Then there was Gohan. She immediately recognized him in the white uniform. She didn't exactly know WHY he was dressed in it when there were others around that were dressed in black... Pan didn't know who that woman in silver was either... and that short man with the tall hair was also in the picture.

The female happed to notice that he was staring at her. He was suspicious.

Her gaze then shifted to the green tinted advisor with his hair tied back into a low ponytail... not a braid.

It was HE!

She closed her eyes and gave silent thanks. At least she wouldn't have to continue searching around. She could finally go home after the message was delivered. Finally...

Raditz gave a small smile as he joined the now growing group of people. This saiyan was finally growing soft, and it was showing too. The youngest saiyan in the group was most defiantly rubbing off on his older brother.

But, in turning his gaze, he noticed the not so familiar female. He spoke before thinking. "You know..." he stated looking straight at Pan, "You look very much like Videl."

Pan blinked. 'What?' "Who's Videl?"

The ones around blinked as they turned to gaze at her. How could she NOT know who Videl is? Everyone on the SHIP knew the wife of the emperor!

Gohan smiled gently, "Videl is my wife." He looked to her, "She's standing right here."

Pan's face became a bright red once more. They could most defiantly tell she was not from around here. 'Just wonderful, Pan... Just wonderful.'

Gohan's attention turned back to the younger female. The smile was evident. "Pan, please, inform us a little of yourself. You did just arrive on the ship not long before the banquet to find an old family friend."

Pan now felt like a deer caught in headlights. This was something she did NOT want to have to answer. Yet, all around were attentively facing towards her. She couldn't exactly lie... Gohan heard part of her story in the training room and now if she twisted the words to form a lie... then she would most defiantly anger a warrior, who was very much stronger than her. She didn't exactly know why... but it was very difficult for her to tell the truth.

"Well..." stuttered Pan trying to collect her thoughts. She was never in a situation as this. It was very difficult, and the only way to make it out alive was to speak nothing BUT the truth. "I have traveled many days to see an old family friend-"

"Where do you come from?" questioned Zarbon as he suspiciously eyed her. She was about to glare at him and sock him in the face with a tight fist, but the voice inside her made her do other wise. She just placed a forced smile on her lips.

"I come from the South Quadrant."

That alone made the area just a bit more uncomfortable for the female. "I have my identification card in my room, if you would like to see it..."

Trunks gently caressed the side of her arm. It wasn't noticed by all in this group, "I've seen it before. There's no need to bring it out again."

Pan smiled to him as she nodded to him. 'Arrogant bastard.'

Gohan nodded to her. "Yes, and what about your family?"

She looked to the emperor, and almost glared at him. ALMOST being key word. "Well..." she trailed off as she gazed around the small group of influential people, unknown to her that is, and she licked her lips, "My father saved me when I was but an infant from, what he considers, horrible people. I have no siblings, thus the effect of this fact proves that he can be very protective." She shook her head as she rubbed her face. "Very, VERY protective." She looked up and giggled lightly, "This is the first time that I have been able to travel so far from home. I'm surprised that he hasn't sent out a search party to calm his paranoia of my well being."

Raditz whistled low, "Damn. And I thought I was protective of my daughter."

Pan shrugged her shoulders. "Some locals say he's been that way since the death of both his father and brother."

Father? Brother?

Trunks looked to her with the smallest hint of suspicion dancing in his eyes. She was most defiantly hiding something important.

Gohan nodded to her as he crossed his arms. "I would be that way too... if my daughter were still here."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "A daughter? I would have never thought... you were a parent. You just seem so... young," commented the female as she began to crack her fingers behind her back. All friends of the emperor noticed the popping of bone and they could tell she was very nervous. They would also become very scared if they touched this very delicate situation in a very rude way. It might call for the death of someone if that did happen. I guess things weren't expected when the emperor lightly chuckled at her comment.

"Thanks. It is actually an encouraging comment since I have almost seen 40 years pass by."

Forty years!

Good heavens!

Pan began to laugh nervously again. "As I stated before, I would have never thought! But please, you haven't exactly elaborated on your daughter. From how powerful and experienced you are in combat, I would think she has followed in the same field. Is she in the royal army?"

That was the WRONG thing to say.

Gohan felt Videl grasp her husband's hand more tightly and lower her head. She brought a hand up to her face to wipe any tears away that might have fallen. Pan noticed Gohan's eyes also darken and lower as they focused to the tiled floors.

Pan didn't know what to say. Well... if she was back at home, she would have shouted something along the lines as 'you foolish person, only a weak person would cry'. She was wise enough to bite her tongue and watch in curiosity on WHY the couple was so distraught by this turn of events.

The female heard a growl from the side. And in turning her head, she noticed the saiyan prince snarl as if about to leap on her, "You better treat his highness with more respect than this shit language and questioning!" Vegeta stepped up to her roughly grabbing her silk dress, "It is very disrespectful for you to be this way to the emperor!"

This uproar brought everyone silent in the party room as they turned their attention towards the saiyan prince and this female from the South Quadrant. From the looks of things, it wasn't a pretty sight to see one of the top advisors for Gohan angered this way. It usually meant someone was going to die. They immediately felt sorry for the person who messed up in their words.

If this was found as strange, the next action was even stranger. They noticed her bring her arm up, and with the quick flick of the wrist, she slapped Vegeta. There were many gasps from the women in the now forming audience and the widening of eyes from the men. No one EVER disrespected the high advisor in such a way!

Vegeta's head was still snapped to the side and his eyes were also a bit wider in surprise. This slap actually stung! This girl actually attacked him strong enough for it to hurt! Slowly turning his head towards the female, a glare came upon his eyes and his lips turned into a snarl. The look was nothing unfamiliar to Pan. The thing was... he still had his firm grip on her dress. She didn't want to ruin it... just yet.

Thinking she would have to destroy this lovely silk dress, another thing seemed to come. Gohan placed a calm hand on Vegeta's arm. The emperor's eyes were warning the saiyan prince, and Pan could easily pick that out.

Glaring one last time, to the emperor, he released Pan's dress and stormed to the other side of the room. Gohan watched as the saiyan prince stomped off; he turned his attention back to Pan's gaze. She turned her attention from Vegeta to Gohan. Her eyes were now disbelieving as she shook her head.

"I apologize for Vegeta's rudeness. He should know to treat guests with respect. You obviously didn't know-"

"Why?" questioned Pan softly. It was almost hard to hear her words, even for a saiyan! "Why didn't you let me know before this time... that you ARE the emperor!" Gohan blinked as he eyed Pan warily. "And to think... I almost fell for your lies."

Gohan blinked. Lies? He never spoke to her of any lies!

But before he could defend himself, she ran off in a different direction away from Vegeta and away from Gohan. Trunks watch her leave; the hybrid saiyan didn't know if he were to follow... or let her be!

The firm grip that Trunks received on his arm made him snap his head to the side. He noticed Gohan's stern look. "What ever you do make sure she isn't left alone. I do not want her to leave this station."

Trunks nodded his head as he turned towards the direction she ran off to. And in dashing off, Gohan leaned towards his other trusted advisor. "Watch the two. I think Trunks might need a bit more help."

The green tinted alien nodded. "I will do so, sire."

Gohan nodded. And with that, Zarbon followed the unknown daughter of the emperor and the hybrid saiyan prince.

¦±¦

Pan hastily paced to the end of the hall. She gave a loud roar as she gripped her shorten locks of hair. This was so infuriating! Why the hell did she have to use this damn self-control! She could EASILY take this short man down! The saiyan prince... Pssh; more like a midget with something shoved up his ass! Pan wanted to do nothing more than to destroy EVERYONE on this ship!

Her head slammed onto the thick glass as she looked into space. Why couldn't she just lose control? She needed to get some of these... frustrations out.

The clearing of a throat brought her back to reality. She turned her head, then lightly sighed before looking out into space once more. Pan now wanted nothing more than to go home. She didn't belong in this fancy shmancy place.

"How was I to know that... 'Gohan' was the Emperor?" She brought a hand to the glass, "I just met him. He was more like... like a buddy than a ruler!" Buddy. Heh, good one Pan. Her head adjusted towards Trunks. "To me, I cannot accept that he was lying to me... it's just... it's just..." She lowered her head once.

Trunks slowly walked up to her and placed a hand on her back rubbing it gently. The prince didn't notice the smile forming on her face. She truly was a drama queen. "Pan, I-" He gave a small sigh, "I don't know what to say."

She lifted her eyes with a look of disappointment. "It's not your fault. I should have just found my father's friend... and have given him the message."

Trunks turned his head, and he lightly smiled noticing Zarbon just walk into the hall. The hybrid saiyan prince leaned his head down to Pan's ear. "Well... I think it might help you feel a bit better to know that he just walked into the area."

Pan turned her head to the side as well as Trunks, who stepped to the side just a bit.

Clearing her throat, Pan stood up straight and acting as if nothing embarrassing or painful occurred just moments before. This was when Pan switched her language into Zarbon's native tongue.

"Good evening, Zarbon."

The green tinted advisor looked down to her in amazement as she pronounced the different syllables correctly while adding the clicks into the proper area of the word. It was amazing! Only a select few knew his native language! She obviously proved to be one of the few.

He looked down to her as she looked up to him; her smirk came back and her arms were now crossed before her chest. "Codename Kooler sent a message with me for you."

Zarbon's eyes widened greatly as he looked to the saiyan prince who eyed her suspiciously. He looked back up to the dark chocolate eyes of the girl before him. She was indeed the daughter of the emperor! "He sends a message?" questions back Zarbon in his native language.

She nodded to him with a small smile on his face. "He hasn't heard you report in for a while, and he's becoming suspicious. If you don't send him a report of your accomplishments, than he will obviously come down here to kill you."

Taking a step back, her smile brightened and her voice became lighter. She switch the language back to English, "He also says, 'Have a nice day!'"

But the damage was already done. This day just seemed to become darker as he looked to the saiyan prince. His eyes were becoming little slits as he stared down the green tinted advisor. That look obviously stated that he would be having a little chat with the saiyan prince... maybe with the whole counsel!

That wouldn't be good.

Trunks grabbed Pan's arm, and he smiled to her. "Pan! Why don't we both get something to drink? They have fabulous beverages at these events! I know it will be nothing you have ever tasted!"

She looked up to Trunks, and blinked a few times. She was actually inwardly growling as he touched her. His hands were not supposed to be there! They were making her... feel things! However, she helplessly nodded as she walked back into the party room. She took one more glance at Zarbon's paled face before she disappeared from his sight.

¦±¦

The female saiyan hiccupped softly as she held up her shot glass. There was a HUGE smile on her face, as her cheeks became a bright pink. "Could I have more of da juice?" She was feeling really good! Pan finally felt relaxed as she leaned forward in her chair. She turned her attention towards her date. "Twunks. Could I Puh-lease have another drink? It's so tasty... and Bubbily!" She giggled insanely.

Trunks carefully took the cup out of her hands and set it down. Pan just watched it leave and her eyes became round giving her best puppy eyes. "But... I want another drink!"

Trunks shook his head, "Not now Pan; you can have some in a while." She shook her head and brought her fists up.

"I want some more NOW!" she exclaimed in a very childish way. Her actions were soon to smash the table to splinters when her arms came down to smash the round stand.

Sitting at the same table were no other than Raditz, Nappa (who decided to show up a bit late), Vegeta, Zarbon, and Gohan. Each was also drinking something with alcohol, but they didn't consume their drinks as fast as she! The just looked down to the smashed table. They looked to each other before they all moved to a new area.

It was obvious that Pan became drunk after the third drink she received.

Trunks was now sitting beside Gohan, who was lightly glaring at him. "Why did you have to spike her drink in the first place?" The emperor whispered this into his ear lightly. Trunks was aware of the fact that she was indeed the lost daughter of the emperor, as the others at this table... He had to think fast in some way to keep her here. And spiking her drink was the perfect way. All around could tell that she never had an alcoholic beverage before. If she consumed too much of it, she would faint and have one hell of a hang over in the morning... It was obvious that she would be in for a rude awakening when morning came...

Pan, sitting on Trunks' other side, smiled widely as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled into his side giving a contented sigh. "You're such a 'Handsome Man'," she stated in a sing songy voice as she hiccupped again. "My Papa would never let me leave home because he didn't want me to come back a non-virgin."

Trunks' face became a light pink at her words.

"And you know what?" questioned Pan as she smiled brightly to him. She plopped onto his lap sitting while wrapping her arms around his neck, "I have kept his wishes... and my body is clean and pure as a washed toilet bowl!"

Trunks' face became a darker red. The men around couldn't help but chuckle at her comment; she was very, very drunk.

And once more, she leaned into his ear and she lightly blew on it before she began to speak once more, "And you know what?" she questioned as she leaned on his chest, "because my body is pure... doesn't mean my soul is." She touched his nose with her finger. "But you should never know that information."

Trunks looked into her drunken eyes and he gave her a look of concern as well as curiosity. "What do you mean by that, Panny?"

Panny was most defiantly going to be her new pet name.

The female giggled at the new name. "That's cute! It has Pan, then a NY!"

Oh boy... this was going to be tougher than they thought.

"Why isn't your soul clean?" questioned Trunks as he began to run a gloved finger up and down her bare arm. It sent shivers up her arm and down her spine.

"That... feels good," she muttered as she began to close her eyes. "You wish my soul be clean? But I have killed numerous for target practice. Daddy and I have fun watching aliens squirm as they bleed to death! They cry, and scream, and... and... die." She lifted her head up and smirked evilly. "And you better watch your back Mr. Trunks."

He smirked back at her. Trunks so happened to miss the death glare that Gohan was giving him and the knowing smiles of the adults which knew he was going to claim her as a wife. He lightly nuzzled her neck with his mouth. She responded with a small moan.

Trunks felt the jump of ki from her true father. He knew he had gone too far... so he sat back up and he looked into her eyes. "Why do I need to watch my back? Are you going to attack me in some way?" His voice almost sounded like he was speaking to a toddler.

She winked to him, "Somethin like that," she stated as she took Trunk's beverage from his hand. Pan took a large gulp allowing the beverage to burn down her esophagus. It was that same sensation she felt before she became this happy. She liked the taste to it... but she didn't realize the damages it would cause her brain...

She looked into Trunks' eyes deeply. "Before I weave, I plan to kill you in your bed." Her language was now becoming slurred. "And then you go nighty night forever as a blade sticks out of your back with bloody guts everywhere." She leaned to his ear once more, "But that's a secret too."

She giggled heavily before she hiccupped one more time. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body finally fell limply into his arms. She was dead asleep even with the loud dance music and partying.

Zarbon shook his head as he stood up from his chair. "I'm retiring for the night. Good night." And that was all that needed to be stated before he left the large room.

Gohan placed his elbows on the table and shoved his face in his hands. What was he going to do? His daughter was a cold-blooded murder! He couldn't exactly go up to her and lightly slap her arm hoping she would do better next time! She was... she was...

"Victim to Kooler," stated Trunks softly as he rubbed Pan's back. He could feel her breath on his ear. "She told Zarbon a message... in his language that Kooler wanted him to send some sort of report. He might be the leak in our security system."

Gohan raised his head and he looked into Trunks' eyes. He gave a curt nod. "I will talk to him in the morning."

Raditz leaned back in his chair. He continued t gaze at the pre-adult female. "She's not as Kakarot was," stated the saiyan softly as he gazed to Trunks eyes. "Kakarot was taken into Frieza's army when he was already an adult; he just lost his memory. She, however, doesn't have any memories of her true family. Kooler might have been the only family she has ever had."

Trunks looked back down to Pan. He gazed upon her face. She looked... so innocent as she slept. She looked completely relaxed.

"I think I'll retire for the night also," stated the saiyan as he looked down to the female saiyan. "Don't worry Gohan, I'll make sure she's always in my sight. She does have her own room in my apartments-"

"But she could easily escape if she's in a different room than you," interjected Vegeta as he sipped his beverage. "You might want to double door your room," suggested the prince to his son. Double dooring was just a term used when the sliding, saiyan proof door would be used even with the original wooden door was in place (already locked). Double dooring was only used whenever there was a lock down or if someone wished for privacy. No one would be able to go in, or come out unless they used the hidden keypad to the side of the room.

Trunks nodded his head. "I will do so."

"Another thing," added Gohan as looked up to the eyes of the hybrid prince, "Take her to the lab for a moment so they could take a DNA sample from her. I want to confirm that she is indeed my daughter. A hair sample would be the only thing needed, alone with a saliva sample."

Trunks nodded as he stood up from his chair; he currently carried her in his muscular arms as if she were a small child. She continued to sleep peacefully.

"One more thing, son," interjected Vegeta before his son left the area. Trunks turned his head towards his father tilting it slightly. "Make sure she sleeps in your bed tonight."

That made Gohan's ki rise to incredible heights. It made Raditz and Nappa choke on their drinks. Trunks' face became a BRIGHT red.

"Father! She's not even-"

Vegeta held up his palm, "Your bed is big enough. That way, if you feel any strange movement you could immediately wake up and check on her."

Trunks just stared at his father strangely, "But... but... remember that thing about her wanting to KILL me?"

Vegeta shrugged, "Just remove everything considered dangerous or that could be a hazard if broken."

Releasing a sigh, Trunks bit his lip as he nodded. "Yes... sir." He turned around, "Good night everyone." And he walked out of the room with Pan being carried in his muscular arms.

Gohan shook his head as he rubbed his temples. He didn't like this one bit... oh no he didn't. "This is not a good day..."

"Why do you say that?" questioned Nappa as he placed his elbows on the table, "You have your daughter back."

Gohan nodded, "Yes... I should be very enthusiastic... but I just can't bring myself to smile." He shook his head as he lowered his head. "She's been raised to be a killer..." That alone broke Gohan's heart. His own flesh and blood, his only child, was his enemy.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

I am sitting here, in surprise and happiness that you all seem to like this fic now! I am so happy! Now, as I sit here making noise on an oboe reed, I twiddle my thumbs as I come up with the new chapter. I have part of it thought up of... I guess it depends what happens.

Now that school is starting full force tomorrow, I will not be able to update everyday, as I would have liked... It might be two days... three days... three weeks till I update. Now that I'm searching for a job it might take up all my free time. I'm just glad that there's like... 7 more weeks of school till summer vacation. But my updates might not be as quick as they were now. Don't know... I guess I'll just wait till the time comes.

Please send a comment of two... or three about what you thought of this chapter in a review. It would be greatly appreciated!


	4. Irritation

Um... I know that some of you might be wondering why Trunks is so out of character... well... his personality is a mixture between the Trunks we know... (sort of GT...) but he also has the personality of Mirai Trunks. It was one of the side effects from King Cold and that whole fiasco. I just wanted to clear that up a bit.

Another thing I should point out is the dashes (-). Those are used for some language that I feel shouldn't be expressed in a fic that is rated for teens. I am not sure if there are any kids under the age of 12 reading this fic, and I sure don't want to be an author who seemed to teach children filthy words. Sure, some of the language I use is more than 'mild' but I will not up my rating all because of a single curse word.

And don't you dare start with me on cursing. I have my limits for these characters and what they are to say because I don't exactly want them to be a potty mouth. Mainly because it makes them sound very uneducated. I absolutely refuse for them to say the 'f' word in every other phrase they state.

Chapter 4: Irritation

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

It's so warm... and so soft. So comfortable...

Pan nuzzled her face into a clean feather pillow. Never before had she slept on something so... so... soft! Sure, she did usually rest her head on something that resembled a pillow; it was more like folded material that she would, most likely, wear the next morning. Her senses were also very strong unlike most species out in the universe.

Her nose lightly twitched as the scent of the silk pillowcase entered her nostrils. She gave a contented sigh. It smelt like... him.

Her eyes shot open, and she sprung up in the bed. And like a ton of bricks, her head began to pound. No, it felt more like her head was about to split apart! She immediately dropped herself into the bed. She brought her arms over her head and tried her best to calm down the pounding! It never seemed to end!

It was so... painful! The only analogy she could make was if she compared it to a micro-sized alien that some how got into her skull and began to destroy everything in sight! Oh, it was so painful!

How did this happen? Why did it happen! She growled in frustration as she shoved the pillow over her face. That was when she felt a palm rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

She immediately froze.

The hand seemed to stop, but it remained on her back almost like if it was supporting her.

She took the pillow off of her head and opened an eye.

She screamed almost leaping up from the bed. I honestly feel sorry for her because if there were a wall on her side of the bed, her body would have slammed up against it. But there wasn't.

She fell over the side of the bed, her back smashing against the hard tilted floor on the side of the king sized bed. Her head hit the stone, and she did curse. She cursed the same word in about five hundred different languages as she sat up rubbing her now bruised noggin. Trunks leaned over the side of the bed and he looked down at her with widened eyes.

"Are you okay, Pan?" he asked in a concerned manner as he scooted off of the bed and kneeled down to her. He helped to sit her up as her aching head began to throb even more.

"Damn it Trunks..." She looked up to him, and the pain from her head seemed to vanish as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. And in lowering her gaze her eyes widened, and she screamed as she scooted as far back and fast as she could. Her breathing labored quickly as she looked down to what she might have been wearing. The female's face paled.

She was only dressed in an over sized tunic, which obviously belonged to the hybrid saiyan prince. She felt her chest, and her face became paler. She lifted the shirt and looked down.

She screamed once more.

Trunks calmly walked to her and grabbed her shoulders gently. "Pan." Her hands were covering her ears, and her head was shaking from side to side.

"No, you couldn't have... you shouldn't have..." she muttered numerous times.

Trunks shook her as he grabbed her shoulders. "Pan! Listen to me!"

"Father is going to kill me... he's going to kill me..."

"PAN!"

She snapped out of this denial. Her eyes widened as she stared into his eyes terrified. He looked into her eyes calmly and with as much gentleness as possible. "Pan. Nothing happened with... us... last night." The hybrid saiyan had to almost choke that last part out.

Her eyes were still staring at him as a young child caught stealing out of a cookie jar.

He gave a small sigh and released her arms. "Nothing happened," he reassured her as he stood up from his place at the floor.

She continued to stare at him till her eyes darkened and she stood up with a snarl plastered on her face. "How do I know you're telling the truth! For all I know, you could have knocked me out, and taken advantage of me as soon as you came to this room! You lying FIEND!" She bolted up and crossed her arms in a protective manner.

Trunks face became a bright red as his eyes grew a few sizes wider. Sure, he was about twice her age... but he felt like an innocent teen that was just given 'the talk'. It was like... as if this girl was his first crush. Um... it sort of was.

"Me? A lying fiend?" he scoffed. "I haven't been able to lie if my life depended on it!" That... in itself was a lie... very ironic in his choice of words. "And as I stated to you a few moments before, I didn't take advantage of you... or of anything in that category."

Her glare deepened just a bit more. "Then why don't I remember anything? Why is my body so... so... achy?"

Trunks ran a hand thru his long locks of lavender hair. "It must have been that alcohol you drank."

Her anger seemed to leave, and it was replaced with paranoia. "What...?"

"You drank an alcoholic beverage instead of punch. The two looked very much alike." He shrugged his shoulders. "You drank so much to the point where you passed out."

"Then why am I HERE! Don't I have my own room in your apartments!" she exclaimed balling up her fists.

He rubbed the back of her neck. "One of the emperor's advisors suggested that you rest in my room incase anything went wrong." He raised a mocking eyebrow, "You DID consume quite a bit of alcohol."

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you have to tell me that fact about... twenty times! I get it already! I drank the wrong drink! I became drunk!" The female rubbed her aching head. "But why did I find myself in YOUR bed! Of all places!"

"Simple," stated back Trunks as he turned his back on her, "I knew you would like to sleep on something more comfortable than a rock surface."

She snorted, "It's not like I haven't slept on a rocky floor before."

He paused in his stride to his closet. He turned around to face her once more. "What do you mean by that?"

"Did you hear me stutter?" she questioned in a smart alack style. "Or are you just too stupid to understand what I'm saying."

She immediately gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. 'Did I just say that out loud!' The look on Trunks' face was almost priceless... except for the fact that the question put a dent in his pride. She almost winced when she noticed him close his gaping mouth and sneer at her.

Oh well... it wasn't like he was her long lost lover or something. She shouldn't have 'relied' on any one in this ship. Trunks was a nice guy; she had to admit that... but sometimes things were too good to be true. She leaped from her current position and noticed the front door. She dashed to it and ripped the handle off along with the door from its hinges.

Her eyes widened when she noticed another solid door blocking her way. This was her first encounter with double dooring. She noticed a chuckle from behind and she slowly turned her head around. Pan's eyes became wider as she stared at the saiyan prince, who just seemed to stalk her as if she were a new prey.

"What do you think? It's something my father came up with along with the emperor," stated Trunks as he stopped his stride only inches away from Pan's current position. She continued to stare up at him in horror.

Now... you might be thinking... why in the world is little bad ass Pan scared? You might be thinking, 'Shouldn't she just kick his sorry butt all the way to Uranus?' Well... she DID want to do that, her brain was telling her to do that, but her body remained in its current position, frozen.

Trunks looked down to her, "You shouldn't just to conclusions, Pan. Make sure to get your facts right or you could be in some serious crap." He placed his hand to the side of her face, "Trust me, I've been in those situations, and I most likely have seen many more days than you, Miss Pan."

He took his hand away from her face and smirked down to her, as her eyes remained wide in fright. The saiyan lightly chuckled. "You are something else Panny." He turned around in his stride and began to walk over to a different room. "Oh, by the way," shouted the prince as he continued to walk to the other side of the room, "My sister brought in some clothes for you to wear; they're sitting on the table."

And at that stated, the hybrid saiyan prince walked out of the room completely disappearing from sight.

Pan finally found her breath, and she began to breath once more. What was this... guy doing this to her? 'What is wrong with you, Pan?' she asked herself as she shook her head rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Her life was messed up enough with out all this confusion.

Turning her head to the right, she noticed the table. Sure enough, there was a brown paper bag. Most likely there was some clothing in it.

Looking to the room Trunks disappear in, she smirked when it looked like he wouldn't be coming out soon. 'Perfect.' That gave her the chance to dash over to the table and to the bag. Hopefully she would be getting something that was like her old set of clothing. Maybe it would be a leather outfit... or maybe a pants and shirt set colored in dark burgundy.

She grabbed the bag, and opened it up.

Everyone in the space station could hear an ear-piercing scream that echoed from the room of the hybrid, saiyan prince.

Workers and warriors in the space station surrounding the area couldn't help but turn their heads towards Prince Trunks' chambers. That was something the citizens of the ship NEVER seen or heard of before. There were a few poundings on the wall followed with some very loud cursing. She began to shout in different languages, ones that might have been a random warriors' native language. They could only cringe their faces and painfully walk away.

Many whispers were going around the room, and many continued to stare at the walls and the front door, which was covered with a saiyan-proof sliding door. It was very unfortunate for the person trying to escape. It might have not been to their knowledge, at the time, that this room was seal shut.

Gohan, currently walking down the halls with the results of Pan's DNA, he couldn't help but gently smile at the results he had. He wanted to cry out in joy. He wanted to shed tears of happiness... The emperor wanted to do something... he just had some much energy! And anyone around would have noticed the spring in his step. Their ruler was in a really, REALLY good mood!

But as soon as Gohan walked before Vegeta's son's door, he heard a loud, and I mean LOUD, thump before everything seemed to become quiet. But he did seem to pick up the words of a female cursing in Kutishua.

Placing his hand over a painted cover wall, some beeping was noticed as well as a flashing light showing thru the white paint of the walls. It was a disguised hand pad. Gohan, obviously, had all access to the rooms in this ship.

Looking in the room, Gohan couldn't help but notice the smashed up wood from the door lying on the ground. The wood was in many splinters; it looked almost like it was easily torn apart...

"Um... Trunks?" questioned the emperor as he walked into the dim room. He looked around in the area. "Trunks...? Pan...?" His gaze continued to scan the room for either one of the beings of saiyan blood. There seemed to be no such luck. "Where in the universe... can they be-"

Gohan felt a hand grab onto his arm tightly, then a body fling to his behind. Gohan snapped his head around, and couldn't help but blink as Pan clung to him as if he were her only life support. And the clicking of heals were heard. The emperor turned his head towards the new person who entered the room. Trunks was standing there fuming.

"Sir, she was trying to escape-"

"Escape!" shouted Pan from behind the emperor, "I wanted to go out for a bite to eat! And then you had to have me locked into this room with that damn door! That ------ door kept me from going out to get some ------- food!"

The hybrid saiyan prince stood there with a look of amazement in his eyes as he stared at her; never before had he heard her shout at him while using that language! Same with the emperor, he looked down to her and his mouth seemed to drop just a bit more as he stared at his daughter.

Sure, she was of his blood... that's what this testing stated. The papers were in his palms! Gohan had to do all he could to keep her on this ship, come hell or high water! The trick was to keep her on to the point where wouldn't suspect anything and not WANT to leave. Trunks was having a negative effect on her at this time... she might not want to remain on this ship.

Trunks scoffed, "Excuse me!" his words were dribbling with sarcasm, a very thick sarcasm. "But what made you decide to wake up and make yourself empress of this ship! Or how about this, think that you were a princess? Huh? What told you that? Because I just think you have your head shoved up you're a-"

"Yeah, sure," replied the female as her features became calm once more. But she was obviously preparing herself for a bigger battle... a big verbal battle. There was one thing she was good at, and that was finishing arguments with the opponent caught like a deer in headlights. But... she obviously had some work on this argument.

"I honestly think you have never had a woman come up to you who has proved to be stronger physically AND mentally! You must have the IQ of a Galactic Slug!" stated back Pan.

Ouch.

But that only added fuel to the growing fire.

"Is that so?" questioned Trunks as he took a step closer to her, "How could I, a saiyan warrior trained by the prince of my race AND the emperor of this galaxy, be weaker than a mere female as you. All you are is skin and bones." Grabbing one of her arms, Trunks squeezed them tightly as if to prove his point at how fragile they actually were. "I could easily destroy you."

She snorted up to him as she jerked her arm away from his grip. "The emperor? Oh, how 'impressive'," she laughed mockingly. "If my father gave the word, my father and I could EASILY team up to make sure of his demise! I seriously doubt that your family could even reach his level in the first stage."

Trunks stopped his arguing the moment she stated those words. It was as if she stated something very vile... and something lethal to her survival. It might have been her last word... that is IF she wasn't the daughter of Gohan.

Both men were completely shocked at this answer she gave both. That was the reaction she wanted from both men. Pan just didn't know what she had just done; she dug herself into a hole that she couldn't get out of. "Is that so, Pan?" questioned Gohan as he looked down to the pre-adult.

She looked up to her unknown father, and smirked evilly, "Of course it is." She flipped her now short locks of hair behind her head. "My father taught me well; he even thought me the technique of Instant Transmission." She placed two fingers to her forehead after stepping away from the two and used her other hand waving. "Adios!"

She vanished.

She just didn't realize that she brought someone along with her.

¦±¦

Bulma walked onto the space station with her white lab coat covering her shoulders. Now, she had to wear thick-rimmed glasses, never before did she have horrible vision, and she was grateful for small inventions. She didn't want to wear contacts; the scientist had a set thought in her mind that she would put in a set of contacts and completely ruin her eyes with some dangerous stuff that were put on them while in packaging.

She had some strange thoughts... but who could blame THE Bulma Briefs? She was famous; she was a well-known scientist all around the universe! Many of the aliens around the universe purchased her inventions, but she made sure to only put things on the market that were to help the people of the planet and not just a certain group to help conquer another.

Sipping on her usual cup of hot coffee, she stifled back a yawn. She just woke up, and she was very tired. Bulma still needed to check up on her sun with a few things and issues that were questionable. Not only was she a supplier of inventions to other species, but she also acted as an under cover agent to confirm the peace in the planets. A planet she recently visited seemed a bit iffy when she noticed some violence between two teenagers. Everyone just watched the two beat the snot out of each other, but they didn't take into consideration to help. They might have been too fearful to help in a case as this!

Bulma couldn't help but wince when she stepped on her left foot a bit too hard. She tried her hardest to hide the limp she had; she sprained her ankle trying to break up the fight. When the people of the city realized that the kids 'attacked' Bulma, the famed scientist, they seemed to snap out of the trace and break up the brawl before anyone else became harmed.

She shook her head bringing the coffee cup to her lips once more.

Pan appeared only mere inches before Bulma. That alone brought a chain reaction of scaring the scientist. She screamed loudly and her cup jolted emptying it of its hot liquid. The brown coffee spilled all over her clean white lab coat and soaked to the clothes under her jacket.

Just peachy.

Now, Bulma screamed loudly; not because of her stained clothes but because of the scalding beverage she was once sipping on.

Pan stood there blinking for a moment until she noticed the scientist stripping of the clothing. The burning liquid was going to be doing some damage to her skin, and hopefully it wouldn't be that bad of a burn if the clothing could be removed as soon as possible.

Finally Bulma was able to remove the stained shirt that continued to steam as it was carelessly tossed to the floor. Only clad in a bra, the woman looked down to the shirt before she shook her head glancing over her now empty cup.

Pan bit her lip as she began to sneak away from the area, and she hoped to reach a ship (maybe her own) and leave this place for good! But as all hope was building, they had to be torn down when she felt a hand tightly grip her shoulder. In whirling around, her eyes widened. It couldn't be possible! No! Not now!

Gohan kept his tight grip on her shoulder as he sternly looked to her. Locking her eyes into his charcoal black eyes, she lightly frowned before trying to push her arm away from his grip. It wasn't exactly working. She seemed to have forgotten the tight grip he once held and that power that he possessed. It was almost like he was a god.

He was mortal, however. Gohan would never be the status of a god, but he was that one person who was blessed to rule over all. Pan didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was chosen because of his pure heart. It was anguish, she couldn't' deny that, but it was still pure.

"Why... did you follow me?" questioned the female as she looked into her father's eyes. "Why must you be this way? And how did yo-"

Gohan placed two fingers on her lips to shush her. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she waited for the emperor to speak once more.

"You must remain with me, that is if you wish to remain safe," warned the hybrid saiyan to his daughter. "I know Trunks is very angry with you, and for reason's I am unaware of. You must understand though that we wish for you to remain here though."

Pan shook her head trying to yank away from Gohan's tight hold. "But I must return to father! He must be worried! I can't remain here!" exclaimed the unknown daughter of the emperor. She was on the verge of pleading. She desperately wanted to leave this space station. For one, it wasn't home. It was way too protected, and many people lived here. One could say she was alien-phobic, or people-phobic for that matter.

The only thing she wished for was to return home.

"I'm sorry Pan, but I do wish to continue your training to become a stronger warrior. You did wish for me to teach you the secret behind transforming into the 'Golden Warrior'."

Pan's eyes darkened at the sound of those two words. Gold Warrior. She inwardly harrumphed. What a joke. She could NEVER reach that transformation if her life depended on it! She could never...

"It turns out that you can reach this level of saiyan, that is with rigorous training," explained Gohan as he continued to gaze down at her.

Those words made the female tense up. It couldn't be... "But don't you have to be one of saiyan blood?" questioned the girl almost with thick sarcasm dripping from her every word. She sternly looked into his eyes. But all she noticed in them were compassion and joy.

The emperor nodded as he released Pan's shoulder.

"Yes."

And the moment became silent between the two. What Pan didn't realize was an almost micro sized metal device that clamped onto her flesh. It slowly dug its way into her fleshy tissue. She wasn't aware of the device and she didn't know that this thing would prevent her from running, or in her case, teleporting to her home.

Forever she would have to remain on this ship.

§±§

Three days.

There was no word from her.

She had the fastest ship in the South Quadrant.

It was the newest model!

Why did she not reply back?

Kooler continued to pace around his living quarter as a wild caged animal. "I gave her specific orders. She must be there by now... it would only take a day at the most to arrive at that ship in hyper speed!" The ice-jin's teeth were gritted even tighter as he stomped one foot on the floor breaking the cement ground.

He screamed out as his pale lizard like body began to shine in a brilliant purple hue. He never showed his true power when around his 'daughter'. He wanted to protect her by all means necessary! She was all he had. Pan, she was his heir.

No.

Pan was a descendant of the enemy.

How did he come to becoming her over protective father?

He hated Gohan, her real father, with a passion!

But...

He loved Pan with all his heart.

Kooler would never admit to that fact.

"I'll be damned if Pan finds out the truth."

With one more cry, the ice-jn's energy level skyrocketed cracking the shell of his fourth transformation. Beams of violet light glowed from the cracks and became brighter when the energy flow became greater. His shell began chipping of pieces, small and large chunks were breaking... that was until he screamed in agony once more.

And his old skin shattered into a million pieces.

§±§

I had this in my computer for some time. I should have completed it sooner. But... school got in the way. I think I'll be living at school for the next two or three weeks... until I go off to band competition. 15 Hour Bus trip! And I just KNOW I'll have much inspiration when I come back. Stories to tell... and fic to write! I'm kind of expecting to complete my sketchbook, three books I've started, and finish out maybe two journals (mainly to write fanfics and the ideas).

Please, tell me what you think of this chapter! I need feedback to know in what direction to go. If you could, please make some more effort than telling me to review soon. If you like it, tell me what you like about it. Or if there's something strange and you want to inform me, TELL ME! Suggestions are always welcome! I'm still iffy on what to write for this middle part... but I do know what to write for the last two chapters already. Oo; Scary...

Thanks for reading thus far!

Takuma


	5. Frustration

Chapter 5

§±§±§

Pan idly ran a slender finger over the hard wood of a desk. Currently sitting on a soft chair in some office, the female saiyan sighed heavily as her finger stopped in mid-place. It soon began to tap on the surface as if becoming in a greater irritation. Pan hated to wait, and that is exactly what she was doing. If this were any other person, than the one she was currently meeting, then she would have killed them the moment they showed their pathetic face. But not this person... they were too important.

The door opened.

Pan lifted her eyes in a lethargic manner as the tapping of her finger ended. She then turned her eyes down. Pan felt relieved that she didn't have to put the whole 'I'm so excited to be here' act.

Bulma was the one to lightly smile as she walked to her desk and sat down in a chair opposite of Pan.

As much as Pan hated to admit it, she enjoyed Bulma's company. This woman was to the point, she was frank, she was bossy, she was very intelligent (maybe more so than Gohan- who was another whom she admired), and she was one who acted like royalty around.

"I'm sorry for making you wait," apologized the scientist as she leaned back in her leather chair. "I know you had over used your patience for the day by waiting for me."

That was indeed true, though the teen as she also leaned back in her chair. She usually only keep her patience to a maximum of ten minutes, and having to wait twenty more than likely was over her limit. It surprised Bulma and Pan more than anything.

Bulma's smile remained on her face. She was aware that this girl, before her, was the emperor's daughter. Pan didn't seem to know the fact that Gohan was indeed the leader of this galaxy; she treated him more as an old reliable friend. From what Bulma learned from a few of her friends, Pan did receive the information that her father was the emperor. She just forgot that important piece of information because her son gave her an alcoholic beverage to keep the saiyan female on the ship.

Pan remembered walking into the ballroom, but seemed to forget everything else that happened that night.

It was a good thing on Gohan's part. This meant he could learn more about her before he revealed the truth about him and her. She might be more accepting.

Bulma noticed the blank stare on the teen's face. The scientist smiled; she knew that look very well. "What are you thinking about?"

Pan blinked her charcoal, color eyes once before focusing into the woman before her. Pan scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest in a protective manner. Her attitude was very rude... but it was nothing Bulma hadn't seen before.

"Just some pig headed, arrogant jerk," Pan replied as she began to grit her teeth. "This guy... he constantly gets on my nerves!" exclaimed the hybrid saiyan as she jumped from her chair slamming her hands on the wooden desktop. Bulma looked up to the teen were her eyes blinking several times. Opening her mouth to state something, she was cut off by the enraged girl. "I swear! He must be stalking me because I see him EVERYWHERE! He never shuts up when ever our paths cross, and he always teases me about the STUPIDEST things! And I swear!"

Bulma could just envision Pan pulling her hair out with her shaking hands.

"If I wasn't so lethargic all the time then I would EASILY kick this sorry guy's ass all the way to the other world!" The saiyan was fuming.

"But wait," started Pan placing a finger on her lips. "Maybe... just maybe I could drag him to the south and get daddy on his case! Then I won't have to worry about this lowlife constantly chasing me around!" That was about the time Pan was cackling. "Perfect plan... it must come into effect. Yes... it must."

'Now, she's talking to herself,' thought the older woman as she shook her head sadly. 'Pan must be having a hard time being trapped in this ship.'

"Pan," started Bulma placing a sympathetic look on her face. "I am aware that it must be difficult to be here, like this, but the emperor has commanded for you to remain, and he has made sure that it is done. He doesn't want any harm to come to you-"

"And for what reasons!" shouted Pan as he energy began to rise. "Just so he could torture me by-"

Electricity engulfed the younger female, and she screamed out in agony as her ki dropped dramatically. She fell to her knees as the electricity went away. Bulma could only wince at these actions.

Remember that piece of technology Gohan placed on Pan's skin? Well... the device fused with other cells in her body; now, if her anger began to rise and her energy increased she would be forced to calm down... for safety of the crew and for her self control.

"What is this... no good emperor thinking!" questioned Pan softly as she slowly began to pick herself from the ground. She was now becoming a weakling... she couldn't attack people anymore to vent her anger out. That alone was torture.

"Don't think of such things about his highness. He's thinking about the good for everyone," stated Bulma as slowly began to calm down. "But, what about this guy that continues to tease you? Care to explain?"

Pan sneered. "And what good will that do?"

"Well..." muttered Bulma as she sat up in her chair, "If he's a very annoying soldier I'm sure we can move him to a different base, then he will stop harassing you. It will be... like a restraining order will be in effect so he wouldn't be able to come near you."

That piece of advice brought a genuine smile to Pan's face.

"Now... I don't think we could throw him out of this space station unless I have a description of what he looks like... I don't think names would help very much; there are many with the same names. But please, tell me. Is this person lizard, humanoid, crisonian, fichinian, etc.?"

"Most defiantly humanoid," replied back Pan crossing her arms once more while leaning back into her soft padded chair.

Bulma lightly smiled. "Good. Well... that narrows the search down. I think the humanoid creatures on the ship (with all other species) is a 1 to 1000 ratio, and there are a little over a 100,000 beings on this base." Bulma cleared her throat, "Now, could you please tell me his features?"

Pan gave a small smirk. "Would you believe me if I stated this guy was tall, dark, and handsome?"

The female scientist paused for a moment grabbing a pen from the side of her desk. "Tall, dark... handsome?" questioned the older woman raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like the perfect man." Pan began to laugh.

"He's anything BUT perfect."

Bulma nodded her head. "Of course. If you wouldn't mind, please define what you consider 'tall', 'dark', and 'handsome'. I know for different species that could mean different things."

Pan brought her palm up holding one finger up, "One. He's a head taller than I... but I'm also considered one of the shorter women in this ship. I've been told many times by Gohan that I'm the height Videl was when she was my age. And Gohan being... Gohan, he rubbed it in explaining how he remembered his wife being very short and how she was never able to reach his shoulders when the two were in high school... what ever that is..."

The older woman lightly chuckled. "Okay... so this guy is tall... very tall for you."

Pan nodded her head in reply. "Yes. He's even rubbed my height in my face." She then raised another finger. "Two. He has darker skin. It's almost like if he tan's in a sun... His skin makes mine look almost snow white."

The scientist nodded. "Interesting."

The teen nodded back before bringing up a third finger, "Three. He has the BLUEST eyes, a cute lil nose, and a killer smile with itty-bitty dimples that accent his cheeks making him just a bit cuter than he actually is. He also has a well-built body, as most men on this ship; he is... like a prince. Most women I have heard called him a knight with shining armor... what ever that is."

Bulma's jaw went slack as she looked to the girl in surprise. "Did... you just say... prince?"

Pan nodded. "He acts like he rules this whole ship! With that look on your face, you must know about him."

The scientist began to lightly laugh at those words. "Prince..." she shook her head again, "Prince..." Then you know what? The next thing Bulma did ANGERED Pan. Bulma laughed loudly. "Prince!" That word, only one word, was making this woman burst into tears as she laughed loudly. "Oh boy... the irony in those words."

Now Pan's scowl turned into confusion. She then rolled her eyes and rested her elbow on the desk. Then she placed her chin on the upraised arm. "Don't tell me... he actually IS a prince."

Bulma wiped away the tears streaming from her eyes. "Yeah, you hit it on the money. But that's not all." Pan remained silent as she looked to the woman before her. "The one who you are describing... will soon become the new emperor of the ship."

Pan's eyes widened greatly as her jaw dropped. And speechless she was. "You have got to be kidding me-"

"Excuse me, Dr. Briefs," stated a woman as she peaked her head from the door. She noticed Pan and lightly bit her lip realizing she already had a meeting, and with (who people on the ship started to call) a little devil. "But your son has come in to speak with you. Should I inform him that you're already speaking to someone else?"

Bulma lightly smiled as she shook her head. "I don't mind him being here. Let him in."

The secretary nodded her head. "Of course, Dr. Briefs. I'll send him right in."

The scientist nodded, "Thank you."

Pan's shock wore off for the briefest moment as she turned her curiosity to the older woman. "You never told me you were a mother, although I wouldn't have doubted it... You never speak of him."

The older woman lightly laughed as she nodded her head. "Yes, my son does live his life on this ship now, as his father. I have been hoping to introduce you two, but I think fate brought you two together."

Pan's face became pale. "What are you-"

"Morning mother!" chirped a cheerful masculine voice.

Pan's face paled even more than before. Her head slowly turned around and her eyes widened. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. Holy... Shit...

She noticed the face of Trunks only feet away from her.

The two locked eyes, and the surprise in the male's face was evident also. It quickly disappeared though when Trunks walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Panny! Surprise seeing you here!"

The female saiyan gritted her teeth. "Burn in hell, Boxer Boy."

He put a pout on his lips as he gently rubbed her arm with his muscular hand. "Why such anger? I think you should be the happiest person to see me! We are such good 'friends'."

Pan's eyes turned to little slits. "Get your hand off my shoulder."

He lifted it up, and raised his hands up in defense. "Sorry... I just thought you would like to see a friendly face."

"Friendly?" questioned Pan as she raised an eyebrow, "FRIENDLY!" She jumped up from her chair standing as tall as she could still staring up at him. "YOU CALL THIS FRIENDLY!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We always seem to run into each other."

"Seem to?" questioned Pan sarcastically as she laughed mockingly. "How could you call 'running into each other' when you literally STALK me!"

"I don't stalk you," stated Trunks as he stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "I just simply follow you when ever I wish to tell you something."

"SEE! STALKER!" exclaimed Pan almost hissing as if he were the most repulsive thing alive.

Light laugher was noticed from the side of the room. The hybrid saiyans turned their heads to the third person in the room. Bulma had a twinkle in her eye. "Pan, why didn't you tell me you and my son has met?"

Pan's eyes darkened even more. "Bulma. Why didn't you TELL ME that this... this... THING was your son!"

"Thing?" questioned the prince with a fake pout, "I'm hurt."

She sneered at him. "Good. Because I'm making sure that the next ship, in which goes out to the south, will send a message to my father! I'm sure he would LOVE to hear about my stalker." More sarcasm was noticed.

"And why am I a stalker again?" he questioned almost childishly crossing his arms. Pan noticed that he stuck his nose in the air just to make himself just a bit taller.

"Do I need to explain once more WHY I want to kill you?" questioned Pan bluntly.

Trunks chuckled. "I hear this almost everyday. Do you think I would consider these threats truths? I haven't seen you act in such a way."

Pan's scowl remained, "It's because your 'precious emperor' has done something to me... and has caused me to be a weakling! Do you wish for me to demonstrai-"

The electricity came back and engulfed her body.

She screamed and fell limply to the ground.

Trunks used his supernatural speeds to catch her in his arms, and she moaned lightly pained as he gently cradled her in his muscular arms. Never before had he seen the effects of this strange device. All he knew was the fact it drains energy. He had noticed Pan more sluggish by the days; that indicated that this new invention was working. He didn't expect for the machine to electrocute her! He mentally made a note to ask Gohan about that.

He noticed her stir once more as she recovered from the shock, and he looked to her.

Pan's face was emotionless for the moment; she might have been too sore to use the muscles in her face to frown. "I told you..." she muttered trying to move from his grasp.

Instead of releasing her as he usually did... he held onto her tighter. "You are in no condition to be moving around, Pan. You are on strict bed rest."

Pan scoffed as she turned her head from him. "First I find you to be on of the high generals of the emperor, you're a saiyan warrior, I find out you're the PRINCE of the saiyans, AND you are next in line to become the emperor of this galaxy... because his highness doesn't have an heir! What else should I know about you? Are you some great doctor... or better yet, a super genius scientist that's known all over the worlds?" she questioned. It was meant to be very sarcastic... but... he turned on her as his lips turned into a smirk.

"I didn't think you needed to know that information."

Pan just glared to him. "You make me sick."

The look in Trunks eye was something Pan couldn't read. What she didn't know was he regretted what she stated. 'Then I'm sorry for being this way.'

The two left the room.

Bulma stood there blinking as she rubbed the side of her head. Didn't the two notice her standing right THERE! Kids were strange now a days... but...

Bulma lightly smiled. Trunks acted the same way in trying to attract a female. And annoying the pour girl to death was the only way Trunks could find to spend time with Pan.

The female scientist shook her head. The day Gohan found out that the hybrid saiyans were flirting was the day the end of the universe would begin... theoretically.

§±§

Speaking of the emperor...

Gohan looked around the dark streets of the South. He was currently on the lowest planet, the dirtiest, and most feared in the galaxy. Those around were criminals who hated the emperor, and did what they could to stay away from him.

Gohan knew this.

What the people didn't know... was of what the emperor actually looked like!

They never realized that Gohan was the head hancho of the galaxy... and it was for safety reasons. He would pose as an advisor; Vegeta would be the one to play the emperor. For one, Gohan did not learn about politics in the way of managing a monarchy. Vegeta was the one who could solve these problems in three seconds flat! But usually the saiyan prince would turn to the true emperor in asking for a 'second opinion'. That action alone brought Gohan out of much hot water. Two; it was suggested by Zarbon- for extra safety measures. It was almost a coward's way out from being killed by a hit man or assassin.

Gohan didn't come alone to this part of the galaxy. Oh no! But he only came with one other person. That person was Videl's first child.

The young ice-jin was never brought out into the galaxy, and it was for good reasons too. Only the one's of the ship knew the story behind the young ice-jin who looked almost exactly like the father. It was a wonder why Gohan cared for the young child with open arms. The emperor treated Hizashi as if her was his only son. But...

He didn't wish to give the throne to the young ice-jin. Gohan feared that Hizashi would bring revolt, surprise, and that the young adult would become power hungry as his true father.

That was why Gohan felt that the throne should be taken over by a saiyan. Vegeta was the prince of the saiyans... he should have been the one to become the ruler... but they needed the person, who defeated the tyrant, to continue the task of what the leader before had begun (but it needed to be done much fairer).

It was a joy when Gohan first found out that he would soon become a father... all those years before. His daughter... his kidnapped and brainwashed daughter... would soon have a birthday being at the fresh young age of eighteen. She should have been the one next in line. That was what was considered when she was conceived. Then fate turned for the worst. Trunks remained the heir being younger and stronger than his father.

Gohan turned his head toward the ice-jin. Hizashi was scanning the area for anything the saiyan might have missed. They were searching for a single individual... a certain person...

The air seemed to become colder, and the light (of what light might have lit the area) seemed to dim just a bit more. They felt the dark presence enter the area, and Gohan gritted his teeth as he felt it coming closer. Being a saiyan, you had more enhanced senses. That means better hearing, seeing, smelling, touching, tasting, and the sensing of a presence. The darkness in the area, however, didn't allow him to see the person who he was to speak to. That did unnerve the ruler of the universe.

"I see you did not chicken out, emperor."

Gohan felt a small shiver slide down his spine. Oh, how he hated that feeling. He slowly turned his head to the left and lightly glared. Oh how he hated this person...

Walking from the shadows was a figure robed in a black cloak. His whole body was covered excluding his head and part of a shoulder (plus an arm) that held the cape closed.

Gohan so happened to notice Hizashi's shocked and surprised expression from the corner of his eye. Yes, it was true. Gohan did tell Hizashi of what species he was, and the fact that it was nearly extinct. The emperor so happened to not explain the small part... that they were the enemy, the opposing side.

Ironic, right?

Kooler noticed the young ice-jin to the side of the emperor. It was strange! He never saw one of his species ever able to come close to the main base, or the emperor nonetheless! This one... he looked very... very familiar. Sure, Kooler observed that Hizashi's coloring was off just a bit. That blue color was indeed strange... but he was also small... one could easily tell that he was very, very young.

Then that made Kooler think. Was this... possibly his cousin? Was he a nephew from Frieza? Could this young ice-jin be a child of HIS?

No.

It couldn't be...

"What is it that you wished to talk to me about?" questioned the emperor harshly as he gritted his teeth. Oh... this person would pay for what he did to his own flesh and blood! Killing her would be one thing... and brainwashing her is another... both are completely unforgivable! Both thoughts brought knots to his stomach.

The ice-jin's gaze turned dark as the planet they currently stood on. "You obviously have Pan. She should have been home long ago."

"Home?" questioned Gohan as his eyes turned to mere slits. "She is home."

Kooler laughed mockingly. "Has she tried to destroy your base yet? Or has she attempted to kill anyone around?"

Memories flooded back to the emperor, as he remained silent. Only the second day Pan was on the ship, she acted as a wild lion trying its best to escape from the claws of its captors. She succeeded in ripping out a few doors and walls... she also tried to harm a few warriors and servants in the paths she crossed. Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks were constantly on her tail when she was in a rage and after innocent people's blood. She had a very strange way to calm herself. They didn't exactly understand why she needed to kill something, and to see its blood smeared against something clean and pure... Okay... so Vegeta knew what that was like, and Gohan had a small taste of what they was like when he was younger.

Kooler smirked at the silence the emperor had.

"Yes. I would have thought so," started the dark lord as he began to walk up towards Gohan, "You see... when Pan was very young, she had trouble with a few... bandits." That also made Gohan's ki flare, and that was what Kooler was aiming for. "Of course, I so happened to come in time to save her from those perverted men. Pan grew into a beauty as you can see, and I can't have any men hanging around her. She must always remain pure."

Hizashi continued to stare at Kooler, then would turned to his 'father' who was angrier than ever. Yes, the young ice-jin knew who this Pan was... he just never understood WHY Gohan seemed very protective over her. That was... unless she was...

"Those bandits brought her to become more protective of herself. I was able to see how she coped with the trauma she faced at the young age; She still lashes out at people because of it."

If it were possible, Gohan's anger became stronger.

"There is also another reason WHY she began to tear up your ship." Kooler scratched the skin beside his smirking lips. "She also became a bit... claustrophobic when she was but five years old. Ah, I remember that day as if it happened yesterday. She can't stay in an area for more than a few moments... I know she fears, THEY will come."

"They?" The words were barely spoken as they left his lips. He wasn't just mad; he was horrified! What HAD his daughter gone through in her life!

"But it doesn't matter any more," stated the ice-jin off handedly as his smirk grew, " There is no need to worry; I have taken care of her her whole life. I am, after all, her father."

"You LIAR!" shouted Gohan as his power jumped to super saiyan. "You know as well as I do that she's MY daughter! MY flesh and BLOOD!"

A small chuckle was noticed from the ice-jin. "Yes... all of flesh, but," Kooler smirked widely, "Not in mind. I will always be her father mentally."

Those comments also brought another power surge to the emperor as he jumped to super saiyan level two. "How... dare you."

This reaction only pleased the dark lord even more. His face dropped into a frown. "But she does mean the universe to me. I might not always be there to protect her from getting into trouble... but I will do anything to guarantee her safety. She is... my light in this darkness."

Gohan's jaw went slack for a few seconds.

That was the same reaction Hizashi had as he stared at Kooler. Who was this guy, so twisted and evil? 'What did Gohan do to deserve this!' mentally questioned the young ice-jin as his mind began to scream. He then turned his head around in different areas.

There.

And there!

Over there!

And over there!

Hizashi turned his head around to all corners of the darkened ally they were in. This wasn't... good. And taking this as a warning, Hizashi powered up only at ten percent. Hopefully it would give those around a scare. He knew these... things might jump the two and attack them... thinking they are weaklings.

Wonderful.

Gohan turned his eyes to Hizashi for the slightest second, and then turned back to Kooler.

The ice-jin was gone! What the-

"SIR! Watch out!" shouted Hizashi as he leaped shoving his fist into the soft belly of an offender.

Gohan lowered his head immediately falling into a fighting stance. This was just what he needed. This crazy ice-jin just HAD to set them up after he spoke his business... and then he ran off! Gohan gritted his teeth. "Hizashi... we need to make this as quick as possible... Kooler is after Pan."

Hizashi lightly rolled his eyes when turned away from the emperor. He felt the lightest twinge of jealousy... it might have been because he was use to all the attention... and now this mysterious Pan arrives making the emperor convinced that she is his long lost daughter.

"Yes, sir," replied back the young ice-jin as he began to dash towards some of the assassins. No matter what, Hizashi couldn't be angry with Gohan for more than a few seconds; this was the man who raised him from infancy! Not once did work get in the way whenever Hizashi wanted even a few seconds of attention from him.

It was suspicious to why he was different from all the others... he wasn't humanoid... maybe partly... but more of a lizard like creature... And now he finally found someone else who was just like him... but... he had to find out that this... Kooler person was someone Gohan loathed. And the emperor was usually very slow to anger! There must be more behind this character than the emperor revealed.

He did not want to be getting half-truths; he was aware Gohan might be one to use them to try and keep Hizashi from becoming too upset. But the ice-jin didn't care at this moment... he wanted the truth, and he wanted it now! But he was aware... that the only way in which he could get it was if he talked to two people... One, the emperor knew that part of life very well... but was very unlikely to want to touch that part of life, and Kooler, that character, seemed very blunt and to the point when explaining.

The two warriors finished putting down the last of the assassins. Gohan's power remained, as did Hizashi's as they surveyed the area. It was silent, and clear. Instead of the usual comfortable silence the two shared at times after a battle... it was tense.

Not even stating a word to his 'father', Hizashi turned on his heel and headed back to his space ship. The young ice-jin so happened to miss the hurt in Gohan's eyes. But he didn't care at this moment. The only thing he thought about was finding the person who would give him the answers he needed.

He needed to talk to Kooler.

§±§±§±§±§

Okay... I shall stop there. I'm very... tired... but I can't sleep. Very frustrating if you ask me... I only had about 5 hours of sleep last night... and I was WIDE-awake! I was very surprised... but I think my stress level went way up. I can't think that straight. I have the homework from hell this weekend so... I doubt that I will be working on my fanfics... unless I am driven up the wall because of this work (shrugs) I might even write a fanfics about End of the year Exams. Anyways... I apologize for any misspellings or incorrect grammar or bad sentences. I'm too tired to fix it now. I'll go back and work on it later. For now... onto my evil vocabulary.

Takuma


	6. Liberation

Note: I made a mistake in one of the earlier chapters saying that Goku was at the party... when he wasn't. It will be explained later in this fic.

Chapter 6

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Pan looked around the lush, green field their ship landed. 'Their ship' you ask? Yes, I mean Pan and Trunks' ship. The place they were able to arrive at was planet earth. It was only a day's travel from the space base, and only being here a few moments in the fresh air made Pan feel alive once more.

She looked around the planet. This planet named Earth... was very green. It wasn't dark or cold as the planet she lived most of her life on. This different planet just seemed very inviting. Pan had to admit, it was very beautiful at first glace.

Trunks noticed her amazement in the life around her.

Yes, this planet was very nice. And one you would see it for yourself, it would take away your breath. Looking at pictures of the planet wouldn't exactly have any affect on you. The male saiyan pressed a few buttons to the side of the ship, and it shrunk down to a capsule. And in grabbing it from the cool grass, he shoved it in one of his pockets for later use.

Pan couldn't help but stare at the bright blue sky. There was a sun, yes, but it gave the right amount of sunlight to warm one up... not too much, but in a comfortable way. She never was able to stand out in the sun as this. Her father always told her the sun would destroy her porcelain-like skin. Pan concluded that he must have liked to see her skin as pale as his... almost for it to almost be as if she were of his species. The hybrid saiyan female knew that her father's race was almost extinct.

Trunks looked to her; he gave a small smile noticing her joy in this beautiful day. It was indeed beautiful. There were a few bright, white fluffy clouds in the sky, but nothing to darken the heavens. No signs of rain were evident.

He also looked to his palm, his gloved palm. He didn't want Pan to feel trapped in the ship after he watched the reaction to the device...

And when one says that Trunks is a genius, he proves it by creating something in which would counter the affects of some of his mothers and Gohan's inventions. He was able to make a small device, nothing huge (but almost the size of a computer chip). The only way it could work was for him to clamp it to his skin in an area where it wouldn't be harmed. He didn't attach it to the inside of his palm, but attached it to the skin on the outside part of his hand. To make it even more secure... it needed to be attached around a bone so it wouldn't be lost if that part of his skin was cut off during battle.

But Pan didn't need to know that...

He looked to her and smiled.

"Pan, I think we should be heading towards the restaurant; there's a few people I need to be meeting in a few moments."

Pan looked back to him, and frowned. "But I want to fly around." She was still very cautious to where she would run off to; she didn't want to become the victim to the electricity once again. She could only tolerate so much of it in one day!

Trunks smiled. "We can fly there."

Pan turned her gaze to the saiyan, with a frown on her face. "I can't fly. It's using too much energy."

Trunks placed a gloved palm on her shoulder. "It's okay. I was able to fix the problem of electricity... with in reason."

Pan just stared at the saiyan prince with uncertainty.

He gave her an assuring smile. "If I haven't fixed the problem to where you can fly, then I'll do my best to deactivate the fused device the emperor has put into you." He gently smiled to her. "Deal?"

She just looked to him, her arms now crossed and a glare on her face. "You had better not trick me... because I seriously don't want to be electrocuted again."

He smirked at her. Oh how she wanted to slap that off his face. "Trust me on this one, nothing bad will happen."

With out thought... she listened to his advice, maybe for the first time in the times that they met. She raised her energy...

¦±¦

Goku smiled when he noticed his older son, Gohan, land outside of the restaurant of their choice. They did choose to sit at an outside table... more like four square tables pushed together to seat what would be a party of ten.

Gohan smiled as he waved to the people already there. His brother, Goten, was sitting there snacking on some appetizers, which were set on the table. And glancing to Goten's right, he noticed Bra sitting there was she watched; a smile was plastered on her lips as she continued to watch his brother eat. On Goten's left... that was at an end of the table... was Goten and Gohan's father. He was also sitting back nibbling on the appetizers.

On the other side of Bra, was her over protective father Vegeta. He just leaned back in his chair with eyes closed.

On the other side of the table across from Goten and Bra sat Nappa and Raditz, who were laughing at a war story one told the other. One could have sworn they saw Vegeta's lips turn into a smirk while listening on.

Turning himself around, Gohan noticed Hizashi land beside his 'father' and nodded with a small smile on his lips. Gohan returned the grin and nodded also. Relief washed over the emperor as he took a seat at one of the end spots. Hizashi sat beside him. Gohan couldn't help but feel comfort to know his adopted child was finally on good terms with him again.

Now... he needed to win back Pan. She would be a challenge...

Speaking of her...

Gohan looked over to his father. "Have you seen Pan yet? Or Trunks?"

He glanced around the table noticing two seats still empty. "Not here I presume..."

Goku looked up, and he turned to the empty spots. Goku nodded, "I can sense them coming. It'll be only a few more seconds-"

"Ohayo!" exclaimed Trunks as he landed beside the tables. They all noticed Pan land beside him; she looked happier than she had in a few days!

Trunks took the place at the end of the table, and Pan sat in the last available chair, which was beside Trunks and her unknown great uncle, Raditz. The emperor and Trunks' father turned to the emperor-to-be with questioning gazes.

They knew she couldn't fly before with that device... but why now?

Trunks gave them the look 'I'll explain later'.

Both nodded before they turned their attention to the full table.

A waiter came out and placed out the drinks everyone ordered... except for the one's who arrived late. He then turned to the new arrivals. "What beverages would you like?" he asked, looking to each of the saiyans... and ice-jin.

Gohan spoke first, "Unsweetened tea with lemon."

"Cola for me," inserted Trunks.

The waiter turned to both Pan and Hizashi. The ice-jin simply stated, "Water". Pan... however didn't know what to order. The only thing she would drink when at home was water. That was the only thing available, and it was the only thing she was allowed to drink. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..."

The waiter just smiled as he watched her. "You must be new around here," he stated.

She just nodded as she continued to stare at the menu. She didn't want to take all of her precious time... and make others angry with her. She chose the first thing that sounded interesting. "I'll take a Berry Mix Smoothie."

The waiter nodded as he left the area.

The saiyans also watched him leave, and they all looked back to Pan. Many of them had smirks on their face. She set the menu down, and looked up. She immediately raised an eyebrow glancing around at every one... becoming a bit unnerved.

The only other girl in this group smiled as she leaned her chin on an upturned palm while drinking her smoothie. "You are so lucky."

Pan leaned back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "And that is because...?" she questioned.

Bra's smile became a Vegeta-like smirk, "That guy was obviously flirting with you."

Both Gohan and Trunks turned to Bra as she continued to drink her smoothie. She shrugged to them as the waiter came back to them with the four drinks. He placed down Gohan's tea and Hizashi's water, then gave Trunks' his soda and handed Pan her smoothie.

She looked up to him, and she noticed him smile at her before he left.

Pan put her smoothie on the table with a sour expression on her face. "If he does something like that again... I am going to kill him."

Gohan looked to her; the emperor's thoughts were along the same lines. He also wanted to destroy that man from the existence of this planet... just to keep his daughter from ever being taken away from him.

Trunks just sat there with a clenched jaw. One could only imagine what was going on in the mind of that saiyan...

Goten noticed this tense mood spread across the table, and he thought... he then smiled when an idea came to his head. "Hey! Everyone!"

They all turned to his cheerful face. "Who's up for a game of sugar and salt?"

Pan blinked as she eyed her unknown uncle in a curious manner. "What's that?"

Raditz, who was sitting beside her, smirked, "It's a game that we play- almost like training- to see who can keep the straightest face."

Her expression became even more confused.

Trunks gave a small smile as he grabbed a sugar packet and the saltshaker. He ripped the top to the sugar package, and he grabbed Pan's hand. He poured the sugar in her hand. "Taste it."

Her hand, now with the small sweet morsels in it, was examined closely. She looked to it for a moment before giving it the okay to try it. And when it touched her taste buds, they almost sang.

She heard 'horror' stories about sugar... but now, she was convinced that it was a complete lie. Sugar wasn't something completely horrible! It was like a sweet treat from heaven.

She was tempted to just lick the remaining sugar particles from her hand... but she noticed the eyes of all the men, plus the daughter of the saiyan prince. She chose against it by dusting her hand off and wiping it on her shirt. She did have to admit... this sugar left her hands sticky... and there was a strange after taste in her mouth...

Trunks then grabbed the saltshaker, and he opened her palm once more. He only shook the shaker twice, leaving only a few grains of the seasoning.

She looked down to it, and back to Trunks. "Shouldn't I have a bit more?"

He shook his head as he put the saltshaker back in its place. "It has a strong enough flavor with only a few pieces. Just taste it."

The female saiyan looked down to the salt. She had thought this similar food seasoning was much like sugar... they looked very much a like! But, when she licked the few salt pieces with her tongue, she immediately choked and grabbed for her smoothie. She gulped about half of her drink down before the bitter taste was gone.

She heard many laughs from the saiyans around, and she noticed Trunks giving her a sympathetic smile. Needless to say, Pan felt like a weakling not being able to handle salt... yes... she over reacted. She wanted to make that kind of an impression so the other men would think that they had an easy game with her around. Truth was... her food was always that bitter down in the south. Almost everything she ate was like that, so her taste buds were almost immune to the tartness of salt. She just knew she had this game made.

She did have to admit... having sugar before the salt did almost put her taste buds into shock.

"Is everyone playing?" questioned Goten as he held up different sugar packets, one of the packets being the salt.

All turned to Pan, as she leaned forward in her chair. "I'm in." And she smirked.

She just knew she would fool everyone... she knew she was going to win!

¦±¦

Kooler walked down the halls of the space station, looking in every area to find the one person he was worried about.

Pan.

She needed to come back home with him.

The ice-jin didn't understand it though! Why didn't he run into anyone as of yet! Shouldn't this station have all the major advisors and guardians protecting this place? It was so simple to enter this station, and Kooler felt smug about it... but he now understood WHY he could move around as freely as he was now with out being stopped.

The emperor and his party weren't here.

Another thing angered the ice-jin to no end also.

They took Pan with them.

It was more than likely all the saiyans, and that other young ice-jin were with her, making it almost impossible for her to escape.

Kooler was so tempted to destroy this base. It had about 100,000 creatures living here at this moment, and many of them might have been very important to the emperor. And it wouldn't be a complete waste to destroy the enemy...

Zarbon began to walk down in the halls, looking almost distressed.

Kooler smirked as he noticed the alien walking towards him, not even realizing what kind of a fate he could be facing in just a few seconds.

But Kooler being... Kooler he decided to meet the advisor to the emperor half of the way.

"I see you're doing well Zarbon."

The male turned his head up, and he froze in place. His green skin began to turn paler as his eyes widened in surprise and horror.

The ice-jin smirked as he walked up to him. "Fancy seeing you here."

¦±¦

Pan downed another packet of... stuff- which turned out to be salt... again, and she swallowed it down painfully.

It didn't look too painful with her face; it looked as if she had the delicious sweet morsels once again. What could you say for a good actress and liar as she?

So far... half of the group had been eliminated from the game having been guess to have the salt packet one of three chances.

The one's remaining were Vegeta, his son Trunks, Gohan, Pan, and Hizashi.

It was said that the one who usually came out on top as winner was Hizashi when only two were playing. The two people left were not allowed to choose who had the salt or sugar... but the one's who were eliminated were to decide.

And as stated before, Pan was the one with the salt.

She had to admit... after swallowing about three salt packets, she was starting to feel a bit queasy, but she held it back as she looked over to the four remaining people in the game. She looked to each of their movements carefully trying to find some kind of movement or look of discomfort so she could point out, instead of herself.

She smirked when she noticed Gohan twitch in the slightest way, and then casually take a sip of his almost empty glass of tea.

She smiled. "Gohan."

He looked up to her, and he shook his head as he drank some more of his tea, "I had sugar."

Okay... so one guess was down.

Because they only had five people playing right now, they only had two guess to see who had the bitter seasoning before they went to the next round. So far... they were stumped.

Raditz looked over to Hizashi, and he pointed to the ice-jin. "You have it."

The ice-jin's smirk was all that needed to be spotted to give them the answer they didn't want.

"Wrong."

Bra shook her head as she looked between the five still in the game. "I can't believe how you guys can handle this! You all must have stomachs of iron!"

"I have to agree," stated Nappa taking a sip of his beverage. "I'm very curious to know... how many salt packets have you guys come across?"

Trunks leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face, "None so far."

Vegeta was also drinking his tea. "I've also been graced with none."

Gohan smiled, "I've only had one."

Hizashi looked to the emperor suspiciously. "I've only come across one so far."

Because the group only played ten different rounds of this game, seven of the ten packets were accounted for. That could only mean...

They all turned to Pan in disbelief. Gohan's eyes were wide with surprise as many of the other saiyans around the table. "Pan... you were the one with the salt?"

She nodded her head as she took a drink of her smoothie. "I've downed three salt packets so far."

Goten winced at hearing this, "It's painful only downing one!"

She nodded her head. "I do have to admit... I feel a bit uneasy at this moment. If I get another salt packet... I might lose."

That was one big bluff.

Raditz whistled low as he shook his head. "You are one lucky kid."

She smirked back. "I've been trained by the best since infancy."

That brought another tense moment and silence as many turned to Gohan. He just sat there silent as he folded his hands and set them on the table. But he gave an assuring smile. "Well... I guess that training will come in handy one of these days," he stated as he grabbed five more packets, emptying one with sugar and replacing it with salt.

Pan just began to sip down her smoothie once more. It seemed that the tenseness of the room was now gone, and Pan was able to feel it this time. She didn't understand why she was able to feel the uneasiness... it might have been because she was starting to accept these warriors as her friends... and one's that would always protect her... even if she was a pain in the ass.

She picked a packet from the hand of Gohan's, and she downed it down.

Sugar.

She sighed. She wasn't going to be eliminated this round.

She looked to the four others, and she smirked. She noticed the slightest bit of discomfort from Gohan. Her smirk widened as she pointed to the emperor. "You have the salt, Gohan!"

He looked to her, and she looked to him with a look of triumph.

"How do we know YOU don't have it again?" questioned Trunks as he set the paper of the packet down on the table... along with the eleven other packets.

"Because I was graced with sugar this time, smart ass," she replied while sticking out her tongue.

Gohan looked to her with a smile, and he nodded. "I'm caught." He then took his tea, and drank the remaining amount in his cup noticing the waiter coming in with a pitcher of water and tea.

"Oh, sir?" questioned Trunks as he folded his hands and rested them on the tabletop. The waiter turned to the soon-to-be emperor. Trunks' smirk turned into a smile. "Could we get about twenty more sugar packets?"

The waiter blinked, but nodded numbly as he noticed all the empty sugar packets. Some of the people had one sugar packet, others had numerous!

He didn't exactly understand why all this sugar was being consumed... and he didn't want to know either.

"Oh! Sir, could you also refill the saltshakers too?" questioned Goku as he held up one of the four small, empty, glass containers.

The waiter nodded numbly as he tried to understand why these people made such strange requests... He placed the saltshakers in one of his apron pockets before going off... But he did seem to sneak a glance at Pan; she just gave him a smug smile and wave to him all girly.

He just blushed brightly as he walked off.

"Now... what to do while we wait here... we have no sugar... and no salt..." muttered Goten as he leaned his head down on the table.

The last table began to move. Pan sat up, and she glared at Trunks, who looked like he was twitching. She blinked as she waved a hand before his face.

"Um... Boxer Boy?"

Trunks looked to her, his eye looked to be twitching. Actually... it seemed as if his whole body was twitching!

"Um... Are you okay, Trunks?" she asked him leaning a bit closer towards the saiyan.

Vegeta snorted as he began to drink his tea once more. "The brats' sugar high. He's shown more self-control in this game than the last, where him and Goten are usually bouncing around after consuming seven sugar packets. I'm actually impressed he has held off so far."

"Sugar high! Sugar!" asked Trunks as he smiled wickedly. "I'm not sugar high! I just consumed eleven packets of sugar!"

One could only blink at his menacing cackles.

Pan looked over to her left, and poked Raditz in the side; he looked down to her raising an eyebrow, and she whispered in his ear, "Is he always like this?"

Raditz smirked as he picked up his glass, "There are times he's much worse. I'm surprised, as Vegeta, that he's been this mature... well... up until this point thanks to the sugar influence."

Pan thought about this for a second before whispering back to the full-blooded saiyan, "He'd probably somber a bit if he downed a salt packet."

And then an idea struck her. The waiter came back in with many sugar packets, and filled saltshakers.

Pan waved for the waiter to come to her, and she whispered a few words. He nodded handing her the sugar and salt. He then looked up to the other saiyans, and ice-jin with a smile. "I'm proud to say, that you're order will be finished in just a moment. I'll start to bring out the food."

The saiyans' eyes widened and their mouths began to water at the mentioning of food.

At last! Some were tired of just drinking liquids.

Pan now held up four ready packets and handed them out.

The ice-jin, full-blooded saiyan, half-saiyan, and quarter-saiyan held up their packets before downing them.

Pan had to hold back a smirk when she downed down her sugar. She actually rigged the last three packets, giving them all salt. Oh, she felt like a child playing a giant prank on all the adults. She was lucky they didn't noticing her pour out the sugar to the ground. It still lay there in the broad daylight unnoticed.

She looked between the three and examined them and their reactions.

Trunks' eyes seemed to darken ever so slightly, and his posture seemed to straighten a bit.

The female saiyan's gaze turned to Vegeta.

He just sat there, emotionless as ever, but she did notice a muscle to the side of his eye twitching.

And last but not least, she looked over to the ice-jin; he just sat there as usual. Nothing looked out of the ordinary!

Ice-jin's MUST be the masters of deceiving in this universe!

But...

Did that mean her father would lie to her?

Pan bit her lip as that thought entered her mind.

Her papa was so nice to her.

He watched over her.

He protected her.

He...

Lied to her...

The hybrid saiyan believed her guardian's lies too! She thought these saiyans were ruthless, heartless beasts that destroyed anything and everything that crossed their path. They were actually like a loving family.

Sure... Vegeta was that exception, but he didn't destroy; he just protected what was his and what he was loyal to.

Pan bit her lip before looking to the other saiyans as they tried to decide who was faking the pain and who was playing it off.

She decided to break the ice.

"I actually gave salt to you three," she stated with a small smirk noticing the food coming out, with about for other waiters bringing the trays out.

Trunks and Vegeta spit the salt in a napkin that sat beside their silverware.

Trunks then turned to Pan, a small glare was noticed on his face. "You dare to trick us?" he questioned. It wasn't harsh, but it seemed almost as if he were hurt.

She looked back to him with a smile on her face as her plate of food was placed before her. "I did that to see what your reactions would be with the salt. I was surprised to find some hints from both you and Vegeta."

Trunks blinked, and he frowned lightly. "You're one deceiving person."

She gave a small smile as she began to eat food that was set down before her. At least she now knew who to trust... and who to stay away from... even if he raised her from infancy...

That was the most painful realization and decision she made...


	7. Consideration

Chapter 7

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Pan held her stomach as she leaned over in her chair at the restaurant. She never knew she would be in so much pain! She had to bite her tongue to keep from howling in the agony she was currently suffering. And she knew that the other men around could sense her discomfort. They could clearly see that the salt and sugar she consumed was taking its toll in her system. The least Pan could do was keep quiet and not bother them with her moans of pain.

Everyone had their plate of food, and most of them were finishing up the remaining portions they requested.

Gohan was looking to his daughter, however, as he continued to eat but in a slower pace. He couldn't help but wince as he brought up his chopsticks to his mouth with a piece of broiled fish. The emperor had a small idea of what kind of pain she might be having at this moment... she so happened to have downed two more packets of salt before the game was officially over. She was the victor.

But back to the salt consuming... It was bad enough they went through with these small games of self-torture. The game was to be played with only two or three rounds before the food came... but with all these warriors- saiyans nonetheless and an ice-jin- they insisted to make this game go until only one remained.

The emperor shook his head, and gently rubbed the side of his temple.

This was most definitely a competitive group...

A small moan was noticed, and almost all warriors turned their attention to the female saiyan.

She was now looking a bit green.

Bra scooted from her chair, stood up, and quickly walked to Pan placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

The daughter of the emperor looked up, and the daughter of the saiyan prince instantly winced when she noticed the pain in the dark eyes of the other girl. "Come on... let me take you to the bathroom..."

Pan shook her head as she remained put, "N-no... I'm just fine."

Bra frowned lightly, looking very much like her mother that instant. "Pan, we can all see you are in pain-"

"No I'm not," Pan stated bluntly as she crossed her arms in a defying manner.

The saiyan princess rolled her eyes and grabbed Pan's arm, "You look like you are about to hurl! And I seriously doubt you would want to do it while at the table!" She abruptly grabbed the arm of the other female dragging her up from her seat.

Pan snapped her arm away glaring to the lavender locked female. "Don't you ever touch me again... or I swear-"

Bra snorted as she used hidden strength to pull Pan up once again and drag her to the bathroom.

Pan's anger was expressed in words not even a saiyan warrior would wish to repeat as she cursed in twelve different languages.

Gohan once more shook his head and placed his chopsticks back on the place before bringing his head down. The other saiyans just watched with signs of sympathy. Goku, Gohan's father, lightly patted him on the back. "She'll learn the truth soon; hopefully she'll accept it."

The emperor shook his head. "She has her heart completely bent with Kooler. There's nothing I can do... but keep her with us as long as possible." Gohan looked up and rested his chin on a raised up fist, his elbow supported by the table. One could see his eyes were haunted... they almost completely lost their shine. "He's coming for her."

Vegeta idly mixed his iced tea with his straw, "And the reason why all of us are here, in one single area, is to keep his claws away from her?"

Gohan closed his eyes. "Yes."

The saiyan prince nodded his head briefly, "I had thought so." He brought his tea up taking a sip of his beverage before placing it back on the table. "You know very well, that she can never rule your kingdom."

Gohan's lips were a firm line as he nodded his head. "I have been aware... and I wish it never happened."

"Don't we all wish for things as that?" questioned Raditz as he looked to his nephew. "But it's all in the past. All we can do now is move forward."

The emperor shook his head defeated as he sighed, "She's too far gone to be saved. It's that tyrant that has been raising her by his evil will-"

"And he has been treating her as his own flesh and blood, has he not?" questioned the brother of Goku as he too picked up his drink.

A scoff was noticed from the side of the emperor. All turned their attention to Hizashi as he crossed his pale arms, "That's what you think. Father and I had a little... chat with the enemy recently."

Gasps were clearly heard from every one around... everyone but the full-blooded saiyan prince.

"Kooler hasn't exactly been giving her the best care when she was younger." The ice-jin's dark blue eyes turned to every face that turned to him, "There's reasons why she is very untrusting... And it has mentally scarred her. She might only feel comfort when around her 'father'."

"Everyone," exclaimed a feminine voice. They turned their heads around to notice Bra. "Pan's sick; I seriously doubt she can travel too far. It seems that salt is doing its work in her system."

Gohan's face turned into a deep frown as he stood up. He turned to his father handing the full-blooded saiyan a wad of bills. "This should pay for our food." And in turning to Bra, Gohan nodded his head as she led him back to the bathrooms.

"Five packages of salt?" questioned Goten as he rubbed the side of his head, "I could barely handle one!" The young Goku clone turned to his best friend, "Trunks, isn't it lethal for one to consume about a pound of salt?"

The prince nodded his head, "For a human it might be... but a saiyan; you see the results."

Goten laughed dryly. "I don't think I'll be playing this game again anytime soon."

Trunks laughed as he and Goten stood up from their chairs, "You were the one who suggested it."

And that made Goten nervously rub the back of his head, "Yeah... remind me to never do it again!"

¦±¦

A noise was noticed... almost like soft tapping. It was very... soothing for a time as this. She ached all over, and she found no comfort in just lying there... But she needed to sleep... just a bit longer... maybe the pain will pass...

"I don't know; she's been sleeping for a few hours."

Who was that?

"Oh the poor dear," muttered a new voice obviously from an older lady. Shaking in the voice was noticed. "Will she be alright?"

There was a pause for a moment or two.

The quarter saiyan held her breath for a moment, as she remained in her spot, motionless.

"She should be better by tomorrow."

Pan released the breath silently; her body began to relax once more limply laying on the soft mattress.

"Good, good," stated the woman with relief evident.

The voices sounded close to Pan... almost as if they were standing beside where she lay. She didn't dare open an eye or make any movement. She was sure that Gohan and his friends would be around somewhere watching her closely... even after she threw up her lunch and breakfast.

She never remembered getting sick in such a way...

"Are you sure she's the one?" questioned the older sounding woman. The voice was clearly to the right side of the mattress. But that question alone made her lightly frown.

'The one?'

The was a pause... before a reply, "Yes. The tests we took of her were positive. She is indeed of our bloodline."

'Bloodline? What the...'

"Well, I do hope she takes care of herself... especially when that tyrant is on the loose and searching for her." The woman's voice became softer; she was obviously moving away from the bed. "I do hope you can take the best care of her. She deserves so much more than having a horrible past... and a deceitful guardian."

The door closed and both of their voices became softer and softer as they headed down a hall.

Pan waited a moment or two more before she opened her charcoal colored eyes. All she could do was stare into the darkness as she thought things over. She didn't know what was going on... or how to handle things...

Obviously the two people were talking about Pan... the hybrid saiyan knew that fact from the beginning. How could she be of their bloodline though? Whose bloodline... in the first place? It almost sounded like that older guy! Maybe the father of Gohan...? Her family was dead! Her papa... now with a name- Kooler- was her only family.

'But what about Gohan, and Trunks, and Bulma? Aren't they like your family?' her mind questioned.

Pan gritted her teeth almost snorting out of her nose as she continued to stare out at the walls of the room.

No, they're just keeping me captive so papa can't get me...

'But didn't you find out ice-jins couldn't be trusted earlier with that rather... painful game of sugar and salt?'

Pan groaned. "Don't remind me..." she muttered softly as she brought an arm over her eyes. She didn't want to wake up just yet...

'Then don't... after all that salt did-'

She mentally growled as she brought her arm back down to the bed. "I need to stop debating with myself..."

"What's wrong with that?"

Pan's eyes shot open with the new voice. She knew that masculine voice all too well...

"Why are you in here Trunks?" she questioned keeping her head on the soft pillow. "I thought I heard only two people in here."

"You did. They left only a few seconds before. And I was remaining silent. As you can see, I'm in here to make sure you are okay."

Pan sat up, and felt a headache coming. She tried her hardest to block it out... showing any kind of physical or mental weakness was making yourself venerable to the enemy... and Pan still felt threatened by him... just in the smallest ways. But she couldn't hold it back. She hissed when the pounding began, and she applied pressure to the sides of her head.

The next thing she felt was a palm pushing her back to the soft bed. She opened her eyes and noticed Trunks bring his hand back; he sat on her bed while looking at her in the eyes. She could clearly read sympathy in those cerulean eyes. She didn't want ANY sympathy from anyone, especially from HIM.

Pan began to snarl, "Why are you pretending you care?"

"Pretending?"" questioned Trunks raising an eyebrow. "Who ever said I was pretending?"

The daughter of the emperor rolled her eyes as she turned her body away from him. "I can just sense these things. You don't have to continue pretending... and go back down to the other saiyans. I think you would like that so much more than sitting here watching me withering in pain from those evil seasonings..."

The female winced when she felt a palm over her back as it began to lightly massage her tense muscles. "Why would I want to abandon one of my friends in need?"

Need?

NEED?

Pan thwaped his hand away and glared darkly at him. "Need...?"

Trunks looked down at her, and he blinked for a moment. He then mentally slapped his forehead. Why didn't he realize that she wouldn't WANT any kind of help... unless it was from Kooler? "Um... well... I thought I would just stick here with you... kind of like for moral support!"

She just glared at him and laid her head back on her pillow. "Do you know how much I hate you at this moment?"

He lightly chuckled as be began to lightly rub her back once more, "I have a small idea."

She lightly smiled as she closed her eyes.

§±§

Gohan looked out a window; it was still raining. It was a wonder how the light tapping of water against a home or window could be so... relaxing? He also felt comfort at that time a period. For some reason, that instant it felt as if all the tension was lifted. Finally he and the others in the household could have a time of peace. It was rare at a time like this.

"What do you think we should do now?" questioned Gohan as he looked over to the other saiyans. Yes... they all did come along with the emperor. Mainly for 'meeting' manners but also to give each other company. They started to become as one giant family.

Goku's stomach began to rumble loudly, almost sounding very much like thunder. A sweatdrop fell from the sides of the saiyans' heads. "I think we should eat first!"

His wife, Chichi, glared to her husband as he sat back in one of the many chairs in the large kitchen, "Is that all you care about? Food?"

Goku blinked as he fell back in his wooden chair, almost breaking it as it fell to the hard tiles. Thank goodness for his hard head... or he would have been knocked unconscious! "No! Nothing like that Chichi!" he exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You sure act it, Kakarot," interjected Vegeta from the side of the room. He was the only one deciding to stand. He leaned his body against the far wall with crossed arms. "Unlike you waiting for your food, I actually have to MAKE my own."

"Only because Bulma's such a bad cook!" interrupted Goten with a smile.

Poor Goten... the pan in Bulma's hand became his head's best friend...

The saiyans around winced.

Yes, and along with the saiyans being here, so were their wives... and kids...

Raditz watched as his young daughter laughed while being chased around by Bankotsu, Nappa's son. "Times really have changed..." He looked up to his wife, who was helping with preparing the meal for the saiyans. He noticed her laugh at something Videl- who was also helping with the meal- stated.

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Raditz younger brother as he rubbed his growling tummy.

The older brother of Goku lightly frowned. "Times have changed from when we were still slaves to that tyrant Frieza."

"So much HAS changed," added Nappa as he leaned back in a chair he was seated in. "I still remember the wide open space... and the different planets we were once assigned to..."

"Those memories still haunt me," commented Vegeta as he gritted his teeth, "It's a shame that we can't exactly forget them."

Gohan shook his head as he ran a hand through his unruly spiky locks of hair. "Well, we're now amending our sins. From what was done before in Frieza's time, we're fixing and gaining trust. Hopefully we can make things right and set out a good name... even if it's to the deepest part of space where not much is being done."

They noticed a small knock to the side of the doorway, and they turned to Trunks, who was lightly smiling. Pan was at his side holding onto Trunks' arm for support. She was still a bit disoriented, yet there was a gentle smile on her face as she continued to glance at everyone in the room.

Gohan cocked an eyebrow as he gazed between the two, and he turned to Vegeta. It seemed as if the saiyan prince was having the same thoughts. The emperor of the galaxy turned back to the two as they slowly walked into the large kitchen. Was there something going on between the two?

And as always, there has to be someone to break the trance like state that happens from time to time. It was Bra's turn to break it as she dashed up to the hybrid saiyan female. Bra's smile grew as she grabbed onto Pan's shoulders. "Oh! I'm so glad you are okay!" She gave Pan a big hug. "I was worried!"

Pan tensed up as she looked up to the brother of this girl. Trunks just gave her a look that said 'I told you so'. Pan sighed as she brought her hands up to the female hugging her in a friendly embrace, and she returned the hug.

Bra released the younger girl, and she looked up to her brother. "And I see you're doing just fine also!"

Trunks just nodded his head in agreement as he wrapped an arm around Pan's shoulders. It surprised the saiyans, and the other women around- who have heard of this older teen's actions- when she didn't react in a violent way!

The men looked amongst themselves for a moment, before Trunks lead her into the room, and to take a seat. Pan gave a small sigh when she arrived at the table, and she laid her head down on the hard wooden eating surface. She was still very tired. Every one of them noticed this. They didn't dare to say a word to anger her now... surprisingly calm spirit. That was... all but the father of this girl.

"Pan."

She turned her attention towards Gohan as she moved her gaze to him.

"You seem a bit tired," he noted as he gently looked into her eyes. "Shouldn't you try to regain your strength while resting in bed?"

They heard Pan scoff as she closed her eyes. "I don't like being alone in a room for a long time."

All the saiyans blinked in confusion as they heard this comment. This was indeed news! Wasn't it just yesterday that she wished to rip the heads off of anyone who came with in ten feet of her?

But it didn't matter to the emperor as he smiled to his daughter. As long as Pan felt comfortable with him, or any of the long time family and friends, then he was happy. At least she wasn't acting as a vampire anymore!

"The rain has stopped," commented Trunks as he looked outside. The windows were opened, and the rays of the sun were peaking through the dark clouds. The hybrid saiyan prince smirked as he walked over to the window looking out at the grassy lands. "I think this is a perfect chance to train," he commented; he looked up to his father. "What do you think dad? Care for a spar?"

The father of the lavender locked adult smirked as he lifted himself from the side of the wall. "I can't believe I'm hearing these words coming from your mouth, brat. It's almost a miracle."

Pan looked up, and she noticed the father and son stride out the door. She then noticed Bulma watch the two make their way out the home, and her eyes lightly frowned. "I can't believe them! They just leave and don't wait to get something to eat!" exclaimed the earth scientist as she crossed her arms while wearing a blue apron over her designer clothing.

Videl lightly laughed as she began to cut some carrots. "They never change."

"It might be for the better," stated Chichi as she snorted. "I just don't understand WHY they have to leave for long periods of time and leave ME alone to do all this house work!"

"But Goku stays with you!"

And in hearing his name, Goku lifted his head and to the women. Chichi turned back to her husband with a smile as she poured the contents of cooked food from the pan it was in to a giant bowl. "You're right. I do have my husband here with me!"

Goku just tilted his head to the side as she looked back to his brother, and to Nappa with a confused look in his eye. He then scratched the side of his head. "Raditz?"

The older saiyan looked to his younger brother. "Yes?"

"Why must women be so confusing?"

A sweatdrop was noticed to the side of the saiyan's forehead before he lightly frowned. "Well... they ARE of the opposite gender than us."

"But that's not sooooo different... isn't it?"

Raditz sighed as he rubbed the side of his head. "What are we going to do with you Kakarot? You're turning more naïve than when we first met you."

Goku lightly chuckled. "I guess living here on this planet... and protecting it will do these things to you!"

Nappa nodded his head slowly, "And it is... sadly." The bald saiyan looked over to his comrades, "This planet is making all of us soft."

"But for the better," commented Goku as he leaned back in his chair. "Just think of how peaceful the children's life's are now." Both looked to the Bankotsu, son of Nappa, and Nigirimeshi, daughter of Raditz. Both were laughing as they ran out into the living room still chasing each other. They were about seven or eight years in age. Goku smiled, "And they both have had their father's around while growing up."

Gohan sighed at hearing this. It opened up old wounds that he wished to keep hidden. But that was one thing that brought Gohan to what he was now. Nothing could change the past. It was fated to happen...

"I just don't know how you can do it," whispered Raditz to Nappa, "You're wife is expecting to give birth to twins in just two months!"

"I feel so sorry for you," Goku commented with a bit of humor in his voice.

Nappa rolled his eyes as he looked over to his very pregnant wife, who was also helping with the meals. He noticed her tie back her long dark emerald locks of hair into a ponytail before she began to wash some vegetables. The saiyan couldn't help but smile.

He and Raditz didn't know how much joy a family could bring... even though the saiyans thought of it as a weakness before. It actually made them stronger; they desired to protect their families with all their might, and that helped for them to strive for the higher levels of power.

Pan turned her eyes from the men, to the women, then back to the men.

She didn't understand why... but she was now starting to accept these people as her family. And now... Trunks was becoming the older brother she never had. Just earlier in the room he promised to protect her at any costs, and to always watch over her.

That alone brought her to realizations that all these people just wanted to help her... not hurt her as her father wanted her to think. He said so many lies about these saiyans... and she had yet to meet the emperor! If these were his subjects... he must a kind and fair person.

Pan decided to take this time to slip out of the room. Her head was now clear, and her legs were strong enough to walk in a straight line with out the help of others. She stepped out into the wet grass. The water on the grass was chilled against Pan's bare feet. She knew she would have to find a dry place to stand on soon... but...

She looked into the sky and noticed Trunks sparring with his father. Both were in the 'golden' forms and were traveling at super high speeds. Pan had a hard time catching up with where they were going! It looked evenly matched!

She noticed a tree near by, and her feet felt the dryer grass; that gave her the signal to give this place the O.K. to watch the two super saiyans.

The female saiyan couldn't help but sit back and look up as she continued to watch the two. She lightly smiled silently learning from the two adults. She was unaware of the gaze of her family watching her through the windows of the home.

"She seems to be accepting our ways..." muttered Goku with a small smile.

Gohan chuckled as a weight, seeming to have built on his shoulders lifted. He also smiled. "Yes... and things seem to be changing for the best too."

§±§±§±§±§

Phew! That was 11 pages on my page counter! For the past few days, I had decided to take a break... mainly because I had NO INSPIRATION to write. And when I had completed a new chapter to another fic... I was too lazy to post it... I also have other reasons for not posting. It's better explained in my bio.


	8. Caution

Chapter 8

§±§±§±§±§

Kooler looked around the vastness of the atmosphere. It was indeed quite strange for a sky to be a light blue... considering that space is nothing but black. He had been directed here to this planet... Earth. Such a beautiful planet with such a suiting name... it was a shame though, that it had housed some of the most deadliest warriors.

The ice-jin was walking around on the sands of a beach. His ship so happened to land in the middle of the great ocean. A few fish had ended up dying... but at least it was fish, and not any of the main inhabitants. If that were the case, then there would have been hell to pay; the emperor (who Kooler knew was on the planet) would have been able to travel here in a snap ruining all chances of getting back Pan.

He walked closer to the lands and he pressed the button on the side of a scouter. He wasn't too skilled at reading energy levels as the saiyans were; it was ability only a saiyan could truly pick up... and rumors that humans could also possess that power.

But not ice-jins.

Quite ironic of you ask him.

The power levels began to display as he turned to the south. Before he could turn his scouter off, it exploded- about ten strong power levels in the area. Just wonderful... He would come face to face with the emperor and his henchmen.

Bringing his fingers to his forehead, he began searching for energy levels. He needed to find one close to the location... but not exactly where they would be alarmed by his presents. He wanted to remain as hidden as possible until he was able to grab Pan and LEAVE. He had another safe house located in the Far East part of the universe.

He smirked.

Finally, he found a human energy level not far from where the saiyans were. It was low... but it would work for now.

He concentrated, and his body fizzled from existence teleporting to the deep woods.

§±§

Pan smiled when she noticed Trunks claim victory over the spar. His muscular arm was holding his father's head in a strangle hold while pinning him to the grass with his full body weight. It was a wonder how they could have such intense battles! She couldn't help but shake her head in disapproval noticing all the bloodied cuts and dashes across his once perfect tanned skin. His shirt was non-existent, and his pants were bloodied and burned from a few stray ki beams, in which were shot earlier.

She lightly smiled when she walked over to the two. She folded her arms before her chest while smirking down to both men.

Trunks raised his head up and grinned triumphantly looking up to the girl. "I won..."

She nodded her head. "It seems that way."

In releasing his father, Trunks stood back up looking into her eyes. "You know... that was the first time I have been able to defeat my father."

The female saiyan looked over the bloodied torso of the man before her; "I wouldn't doubt your statement for a second." Her eyes traveled back up to his and her smirk widened. "You seem to be slacking a bit?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Slacking?"

She shrugged her shoulders before taking a step or two back. "Yeah, slacking."

He took a step foreword. "Why do you say that?"

Pan pointed to something behind Trunks, as her smirk grew wider.

The saiyan prince turned his head around curiously, only to have his face smashed in with an oncoming fist.

The father of the hybrid smirked as he walked up to his son planting his foot on his boys' stomach now pinning him down. "Not so cleaver, eh?"

Trunks just glared. "Meanie. Both of you!"

Vegeta just laughed; "Is that the best you can come up with?" He shook his head, "Pathetic."

Pan looked back to him, and she glared back, "Did you call me a name?"

He looked to her, and he nodded his head. "You were also in the plot, weren't you? There fore, you're also a mean- OWWW! OW OW OW!" Trunks covered his head with his arms trying to avoid the painful kicks Pan attacked him with.

"Who's the meanie now?" she shouted turning around, in a huff, and storming back into the house.

Still, pinned under the foot of his father, the hybrid saiyan watched as she disappeared from sight while going into the home once again. He began rubbing his head, "You can tell that she's the daughter of both Gohan and Videl... damn, that hurt! I only meant that as a joke!"

Vegeta laughed as he took his foot off of the stomach of his son. "Serves you right; keep on your guard Trunks. You never know what could be thrown at you at any given moment. Especially when you are handed the kingdom."

Both saiyans turned their head up, hearing the quietest of sounds. They looked into the sky, noticing two forms flying towards them at super speeds.

Their feet landed softly on the grass, their eyes staring at both advisor and to-be-emperor.

The man smirked. "Good to see you again," stated his monotone voice.

Trunks smiled, "I'm glad to see that both of you are doing well."

The female brushed a blonde lock of silky hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it's been a while."

"But we're not here for a nice chat," added the male in a monotone voice. His light blue eyes were full of seriousness.

"Oh?" questioned Vegeta as his posture became straight, "Care to elaborate Seventeen?"

The androids pointed into the home. "I'd be better if we discussed it with everyone else in the home," explained Eighteen.

"Everyone?" questioned Trunks. His thought trailed to Pan; if this talk was serious, shouldn't she be kept out of it? Yeah... she was a bit more trusting now, but she DID live with Kooler for all of her life.

Seventeen nodded his head, "Even that girl."

It seemed as if he read the two saiyan's minds.

Trunks turned his vision to the androids. If it was something, for even Pan to hear, it must have been important. Usually when these two were sent down to give information, it was something completely urgent. Everyone who was considered in the highest ranking in power needed to listen to the two ki-less beings. Because they had no ki's it made these two the most deadly of all the warriors- even though their powers didn't come too close to a Super Saiyan Level 3.

The prince began walking into the home, crossing his arms not exactly caring for the well being of his son. The saiyan prince very well knew that Trunks was old enough to tolerate wounds from battles as this. "Then we should not be wasting any time," stated Vegeta as he continued to near the house.

The androids and soon-to-be-emperor followed along remaining silent. The hybrid saiyan was more curious than ever to see what was bringing his father and the two androids to be so serious.

Something was definitely up.

§±§

After the drinks were dispersed among the saiyans and humans, Eighteen paused for a moment, her cold eyes gazing upon everyone around. She knew the saiyans might not take this information very well... nor will the women in the room... it was only a matter of time they now had... only seconds could seem like hours.

"We've lost communication with the mother ship."

There was silence... stillness... it was the least expected from the two androids... till the emperor's power raged to limitless power.

The form of SSJ 3 appeared and everyone with enough sense scooted away from his or her ruler. His pupil turquoise eyes and long jagged hair appeared with the blink of an eye. His eyebrow-less forehead scrunched in at his formed anger, and his muscles stiffened as they bulged and surged with power unknown.

Videl took a small step forward, and she placed a hand over her husbands' shoulder. "Gohan…?"

His eyes glanced down to her. She immediately felt fear as he stared down at her. Such anger he possessed in them!

Pan was also scared to be around this (who she started to dub as) 'Gentle Giant'. This was not a good sign... She visibly backed away from the emperor... still unknown to his true identity.

Seventeen stood, and he passed his sister, his eyes were as cold as ever. "Kooler was spotted on the planet just moments ago. He landed close to the Kame Shack, and he started on his way towards the shore to find her."

His finger was pointed out, and it landed on Pan.

Everyone stared at her; she was the one, which needed to be protected... but at what costs now? The mother ship, which carried thousands, was gone! GONE! What about the protectors of the ship? The high security? Where were they? What about Zarbon...?

"How sure are you that the ship is gone?" questioned Vegeta as he glared at the androids.

The two looked amongst each other before turning back, "Ever heard of the SOS code? Apparently some of the ones who escaped in pods sent messages to Capsule Corps. That was... till their ships vanished from the radar."

Gohan was seething with anger. This was defiantly not good for his blood pressure... Videl was also there as she tried to sooth his nerves and calm him down. She knew he wouldn't think right if he were this troubled. He desperately needed a clear head! Possibly… that was what the enemy wanted...

"You know... if Kooler is here... we must spilt up," muttered Trunks. He bit his lip in a way his mother did many, many times. He might have been the only one to think logically... Gohan was far gone now... he fell into his rage and frustrations. The saiyans... they just seemed to shocked to do anything about it. This information was... indeed, very numbing to this set of warriors...

Possibly... this was Trunks time to pick up the lead, and prove that he was the correct candidate for ruling the kingdom of space.

Trunks paused as he looked around the room. He was the only one not listening to the information of lost souls in this tragic event... and how the enemy was coming closer. He couldn't deal with that! The needed to think of a plan! They needed to make sure everyone was correctly protected and scattered so Kooler WOULDN'T have the upper hand! And at this moment... it seemed that the ice-jin did...

Trunks slammed his fist on the table awaking everyone from their zombie like modes, and the androids silenced themselves warily eyeing the hybrid saiyan prince. Trunks' cold blue eyes searched everyone's orbs before he began to speak.

"What are we all doing here? We are like a target... a magnet telling the enemy to attack us!" exclaimed the adult. "The only way we can make sure our chances of getting out of this situation ALIVE is to split up."

Gohan's cold eyes stared into the young princes'. "What are you suggesting? Is it going to question the life of my daughter? The one who we have been searching eighteen years for and have finally found?"

Trunks shook his head. "This could save her life more than anything. Remember Gohan we're on the defensive side now... we can't predict what the enemy will do in a situation as this! For all we know, he could very well turn his situation around for his favor, not ours." Trunks paused as he glanced over to the other warriors, "We must remember to look out for the enemy and warn about any sightings of where he could be. I know many of us can hold our own against Kooler... I know Goten and I could easily take that ice-jin down. But we can't risk everything we have at this time just because we were caught off guard for a moment! We still have time! Not much of it... but we have time."

The hybrid saiyan turned over to Goku. He pointed to the saiyan, "You have the ability for instant transmission... right?"

Goku nodded his head as he stood up. "Is there somewhere you need to go?"

Trunks shook his head, "Not at this moment... but that technique will help us, no doubt about it. We all need to spread out in different parts of the world."

"Well, I don't know about you," started Chichi as she crossed her arms, "but I'd rather say here in the comfort at home."

"And I'll stay here with Chichi," inserted Goku.

Videl turned to Gohan, and she lightly touched his hand. He looked to her, his anger slowing down. "Maybe we should go to my father's home."

His eyes narrowed. "But the people there-"

"You can easily protect them." She smiled as she flicked the single block of hair that fell into his face, "I think, with this transformation, you could protect a city no problem."

The saiyan prince nodded. "How about North City?" questioned Trunks.

Raditz smirked, "I'll take that territory."

Hizashi, standing in the dark corner, stood up. "WE both will take the North City," corrected the ice-jin as he glanced to his great uncle. Raditz eyed him for a second before nodding in approval.

"West City?" asked Trunks.

"I think Vegeta and I should go to the city," commented Bulma as she nodded to her son. The husband of the scientist stared at her strangely.

"There's no way you will be in this battle! You know that!" snapped back the prince. Now, he knew at times like this, his wife could be very crazy... almost suicidal if you allowed her. But she did usually put the care of others in mind... even if she knew she had no chance at all... that was unless...

"I have an invention that I think we should all consider having. At a time like this, we need to use all the advantages that we can," she explained while smiling in a triumphant manner.

"Stop the blabbering and explain what it is!" snapped the saiyan prince. His patience was very limited... very much so as Pan's.

The scientist glared at him for a moment before she continued, "A ki suppressor." She looked over to the saiyans, who eyed her in a mocking manner. Yeah... they did know how to suppress their ki... they just didn't understand WHY she was suggesting it. She sighed. "What I mean is... since Kooler knows how to use Instant Transmission, and because he's on the planet, we need to make sure that he can not get to us by the little energies we may store!" It was silent as she glanced to every one of them, "We need to make sure that we recognize that our energies give off a certain aura, and with that Kooler might be able to pin point us where ever we are! But by my invention, it should hide all ki and make it as if we never existed! Well... speaking in terms of ki..."

Trunks nodded his head in agreement. "How many ki suppressors have you created?"

Bulma lightly frowned, "Only five. I made only a few. I didn't think a situation, as this, would come up. I can create them in no time at all; it's just getting the parts for it."

"I'll come with you and help with the project," stated Bra as she grabbed Goten hand also, "I think our help will be greatly needed."

Bulma crossed her arms and smirked, "Bra, you've never taken the time to observe me work in my lab. You're always with grandma as she bakes cookies and gardens."

"But I can help! I know I can! I have it in my blood!" Bra balled a fist and hit it across the top of her chest, "And I am ready for such a challenge!"

Bulma lightly smiled, and stifled a chuckle, before she turned to Goten. He usually DID stay in the labs to observe. He also helped her when he had the time. "Then I guess you two will be expected then."

Trunks smiled. Well... at least that was taken care of. His mom and sister would be better protected with both his father and Goten around. "Now, onto the East City-"

"My brother and I will take care of that," commented Eighteen. And that was all that needed to be stated.

"Last but not least, South City?" questioned the prince.

Nappa stood as he glanced to the prince, "I guess I'll be assigned there." Trunks noticed a tugging of the shirt for Nappa as his young son looked up to him. The boy did act like his father at times... but he was very much like his mother also. His emerald tinted hair and soft eyes backed that theory. Nappa smiled lightly as he patted his son's shoulder, "And I'll take my son with me."

The women snapped their eyes to the saiyan gawking at him. "How could you let a young child out on a battlefield? You must be crazy!" exclaimed Raditz wife.

The wife of Nappa, however, had fire in her eyes as she glared daggers at her husband. "There is no way that MY SON will be going into battle! He's too inexperienced to fight!" she shouted.

The saiyan looked up at her, and winced at her screeching. If she would only understand WHY their only son was being taken to battle... possibly she would be more accepting. Crazy harpy...

"My son is going to be trained in such battle. If there's a small fight, he will be assisting me. If it's more than he can handle, he'll just watch and learn," reasoned the saiyan as he sat there with crossed arms.

"But... but...my son..." the woman broke into tears, and she began sobbing on Chichi's shoulder. This was just going great...

Chichi patted the woman's back and she nodded her head. "I agree with you... we can't have the children running while on a battle field. He isn't going with Nappa."

The saiyan glared at the woman, who obviously was as thick headed as a wall of lead. "No you listen here!"

Pan watched silently as the grownups began getting into an uproar. She stood up and took a few steps to Trunks. In setting her hand beside his ear she whispered, "What about me?"

He glanced to her, and he smirked. "You'll be protected by me."

The moment almost seemed as if Trunks was filled with dangerous electricity as she backed away as quickly as she could. Her eyes were wide as she slammed up against a wall. Pan was the furthest she could be away from that... that saiyan prince who she was starting to get use to... but this... this was just too far!

"There is no way... in the millions of galaxies of this universe, that I can go out and... and be PROTECTED by you!" exclaimed Pan. "I can barely stand you being in the same room as I!"

Trunks lightly smiled, "I am the only person that can keep you from becoming electrocuted. That's why you were able to fly out to the restaurant earlier-"

"JERK!" shouted Pan as she glared, "How dare you twist my life in such... in such ways to benefit your... sick pleasures!"

Trunks blinked. "But... but I-"

Pan's hatred flared, "You are one of the lowest beings that I know on this planet! I despise you! Loathe you with my entire being! How is it that-"

"Pan."

"-when ever you start opening your big fat-"

"Pan?"

"-mouth you always seem to dig yourself into some deeper shi-"

"PAN!" It was Trunks turn to glare. Using only one finger he pointed to where the others stood. Her head turned, and she noticed everyone staring at her. Every single eye was turned to her.

Needless to say, this saiyan female's face became as red as a tomato. She glared as she stormed out of the house.

"Hold on Pan!" shouted Trunks as he dashed after.

A pin could be heard dropping when the two left the room. There was a cough... but the voice of Goku had to break through the silence. "I bet the two would be married and have a child on the way this time next year."

That comment... needless to say... wasn't good for Gohan's blood pressure or for the health of Goku.

§±§

Trunks clipped on the strap to his scabbard over his blue Capsule Corporations jacket. His blade was tilted enough so he could reach it without bringing harm to his shoulder or arm. The blade... it was well crafted and one that he treasured. It was a gift from Gohan, and it was a gift that he would keep till death... which he hoped to be far in the future. His attention was brought over to Pan, who sat in the middle of the room (on his bed) wearing a comfortable fitting gi. It was a muted green with hints of black. She needed to help blend in with the environment. Trunks' choice of clothing was very, very similar to one who we like to call Mirai Trunks. Sound familiar?

"We should get going," muttered Trunks as he stepped over to the female. She looked up to him, her hair tied back in a rubber band. Her dark eyes, now more innocent and willing to obey, showed a hint of excite... but also fear for what was to come.

"What about the ki suppressors?" she questioned. "I know my fath- um... Kooler will want to lock onto my energy first. I think he might be able to sense it most out of everyone else..."

Trunks, yet again, smiled at her as he walked over to one of his many desk drawers. "I think he might have some trouble trying to find where you are. That ki suppressing system in you has altered your DNA and ki. I seriously doubt that he would have an easy time trying to locate you."

Pan rolled her eyes. "Yeah...thanks for reminding me."

"But just in case," added Trunks as he stepped over towards her, "clip this on your hair," muttered the prince as he handed her... to what looked very much as a normal hairclip. "My mother explained about her invention for ki suppression... but I took her idea and plans... and modified them so even the smallest movement you might make will bring up no detection. It's very much as if you don't exist. A very lethal weapon if it gets into the hands of a serial killer. That's why I keep my inventions silent. Not even my mother knows I possess them." One of the items Trunks had in his hand was a rubber band. He used it to pull back his long locks of lavender hair. There were those few stubborn pieces that wouldn't be held back though. He didn't bother them. They weren't in the way.

He tossed the other hair tie to the side and stood before Pan. "Ready to go?"

She looked up to him. "I guess..." She stood and began stepping in line beside the prince. What ever he stated... it was to be done. She already was accepting that fact... He was just as stubborn as her father was! Maybe that was...

Her eyes widened. Okay... maybe not so wide. She could feel the tugging of the wind across her face.

Wait a second...

We're they already flying in the air?

Damn.

She didn't even remember stepping out of the house!

Oh well...

But what was that thing her papa's friend would state back in the south quadrant? Was it... you marry someone like your own father?

Pan frowned. Well... if that were true... then she would most definitely be dead by the end of this year! If that quote had ANY truth behind it... then that would mean... she would marry Trunks!

Oh! Gross!

Pan cringed at the thought. Her... and HIM?

Why were such thoughts entering her mind?

She growled. This was so not her day... she felt like she was being held hostage by some lunatic...

Trunks turned her head to Pan, and he raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked her. She didn't seem to be feeling okay... something strange must be going on in her head now.

Pan glared at Trunks, as she snapped out of her mental state of thinking. "Of course I'm fine!" she shouted back. "I just wish we didn't have to do all this moving around-"

Her words were caught in her throat when a light beam almost grazed her face. She barely missed the energy wave as it began to enter the atmosphere. She turned back to Trunks now aware of what dangers lurked behind the corners. The saiyan prince used his super speed to grab Pan.

That energy was most definitely of someone he didn't recognize... he needed to use his energy to get both him and Pan OUT of there!

Wrapping his muscled arms around Pan, he powered to SSJ2. His muscles became larger, and his hair longer as the raw energy crackled around his body. There was no time to waste! So gathering all the energy his body possessed he blasted off to another part of the world... a part where a game of hide-and-seek could be played... and the hiders would stump the seekers...

Pan couldn't bear to look as she closed her eyes shut. The wind was hitting her eyes at dangerous speeds. This was the fastest that she had ever gone! She did try to sneak glimpses of where they were headed... but she still couldn't figure it out! All she knew... was the land was becoming more and more filled with trees, plants, rocks, and snow... lost of snow.

Possibly Kooler wouldn't find them there... or did she want to be found by the ice-jin she called father?

It didn't matter now... all that seemed to matter was the fact that she was now in a new place... the colder climate began to nip at her bare arms... it was new, and it was foreign... but safe for the time being.

That place... was the mountains.

§±§±§±§±§

That took FOREVER to finish! I really want to finish this fic soon. I know what kind of a direction I'm going... or at least... I think. –coughs- well... please send your comments. I really hope to hear from you guys! I'm sorry it took so long to update! But I'm really gonna try to update faster! Thanks for reading!

Takuma


End file.
